


【中译】松绑危险（原作者：Astolat）

by jokeannnne



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: 2014年完成的译文，曾经发在随缘。最近又有姑娘求文，就重新在AO3上发一下。有些注释的顺序仍然需要整理。圈内Dom/Sub设定经典长文，不容错过！黏贴过来的时候文中的斜体字全没了，随缘版请见：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=113114&page=1&authorid=192378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous If Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206946) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



德克萨斯州的阳光无情地、几乎接近固态的压在他的肩膀上。John无法完全无法动弹，或者换个角度：他的项圈和手铐都紧紧地扣在皮肤里，联系着它们的铁链被拉扯到了极限。这一切简直就像是在表达Marco对他的恐惧——这个认知让他稍稍好受了些。

自早上一来，没有人企图将他买下。他同样享受这个事实。早些时候，Marco曾带着一个来自某个煤矿公司的买家来看他。那个男人高大结实，比John高出一英尺还要多，腰带上挂着一把纯银手柄的皮质短鞭。

“我可以坦白的告诉你，他是个便宜货。”Marco是这样说的，“只要你能压制住他，你就可以用两万块钱把他带走，以及，”他沉下声音：“法院判了他重罪，没有保释的机会。你知道这意味着什么吧。没有人会找你的麻烦，没有底线——”

“哦，我完全可以压制他。”那个男人答道，“重点是他值不值我的两万块钱。”他走上了John所在的台子上，抓住John的下巴并且盯着他的眼睛看。John慢慢的抬起头，毫无退却的回望那个男人，眼神平淡且毫无顺从。那个男人对一般人来说非常强壮：他壮得如同一座推土机，皮肤地下蕴藏着随时都可能爆发的力量，以及一种强硬的、不容反抗的自信心——这意味着他很有经验。但是John从来都不是一般人。

“你不行，”John轻声说道，任由一丝嘲讽的笑意爬上嘴角：“在给Marco写支票之前，你最好先从他那儿把我的案底要来看看。”

那个男人用力收缩了附在John下巴上的手掌，然后靠了过来：“你的话倒不少，”他说，“也许我应该先带你回家，教教你怎样正确的使用这张嘴，然后再把你处理掉。”

然后他犯下了一个错误。他错在不该将拇指塞进John的嘴巴里。于是，这场买卖在尖叫声、医务人员，以及鲜血中结束了。鲜血顺着John的下巴滑落，他尽自己所能的将之啐了出来。

“听着，你这个天杀的傻瓜，”Marco丝丝的吼道。他将一盆冷水从John的头上浇了下去，洗掉他脸上的血污，然后收紧了项圈上的铁链：“你难道不清楚，如果你继续在市场上待一个星期，就会被直接送到劳工营吗？我懂，你很强，强大到无法被支配。但是你难道愚蠢到不懂得伪装吗？”

John舔掉了顺着脸颊流下的水滴，说：“真不幸，这样你就会白白丢掉你用于贿赂法官、让他把我送到你这儿来而不是直接送去劳工营的一万美金了。”

Marco的脸颊上染上红色，他扭头避开John的眼睛：明晃晃的负罪感。然后他气冲冲的走开了，重新回到他架在一定小帐篷下面的椅子里。

John完全懒得假装。他会回到劳工营的，等到CIA意识到他们的弃子没有被丢到正确的垃圾场里的时候。他很乐意在自己还有能力的时候看着Marco吃瘪。别说钱了，一个与重罪犯打交道、贿赂法官，将那些应该远离社会的罪犯重新放回市场上的男人就算丢掉点儿更重要的东西也活该。

虽然Marco和法官所看到的、记录在案底上的并不是John的真实经历，但是John认为自己也属于应该远离正常社会和无辜市民的那一类危险人物。John杀过的人多得已经数不清，以至于他已经无法告诉自己，他没有做过错误的决定、没有错杀过无辜的人。他为自己的国家效命，这个国家是他唯一认可的主人。

如果他的国家不要他了，世界上就不会再有他的容身之所。

太阳开始西下。Marco倒在他身上的那一桶水早就已经蒸干了。John的嘴唇又一次干透了，干涩开裂。他的意识随处飘散。来寻找‘货真价实的德克萨斯州购物体验’的游客们也在缓缓地消失。那些想要买点便宜货的买家开始搜寻合适的货物，可是他们都深知买卖之道。关于John的消息传开之后，他们连看都不看他一眼。

“您真的不想带一份礼物回家吗？这边这些漂亮的棕发尤物们如何？”

“非常有诱惑力，但是不用麻烦了。”回答的声音亲切又缓和，听上去温暖又欢快，但是在那层和和气气的表象之下，John感受到了露骨的愤怒。那愤怒吸引住了John的注意。那份负面情绪被隐藏得很好，大部分人都无法感知，哪怕是最软弱顺从的Sub也是一样。那个男人身材高大，一头金发。他的面孔隐约有些熟悉，John觉得自己有可能在某篇报纸上看到过他。

跟在那个男人身边的一群人全是低端的人渣，死气沉沉并且充斥着不加掩饰的傲慢——那种一旦失去钞票和绳索就无法压制任何Sub的人。他们穿着昂贵的西装带着昂贵的手表，脸上挂着赤裸裸的焦虑。John有些幸灾乐祸的看着他们。他很确信，无论那些人想要与那个金发男人做什么交易，他们都不会成功。

“也许您比较想要尝尝鲜？”其中一个男人还在努力，他戴着一顶昂贵的斯坦森毡帽，“Hey，这儿有一个您在纽约找不着的东西。”他指着John，“如果松开绳索就会带来危险——在纽约，他们会把这种货色关进监狱不是吗？”

金发男人的自制力非常出色，毕竟John能感觉到他现在非常的想把那个男人的喉咙撕裂。他停下来，厌恶的瞧着John。误以为对方被挑起了兴趣，另一个男人不容分说的将Marco叫了过来，手臂上挂着明晃晃的劳力士表链：“这一个卖多少钱？”

“一万五。”Marco说，明显带着孤注一投的绝望。

“什么？”金发男人的声音里带着不可置信的意味，“一万五千美金就足以让你们卖掉一个人？”

另一个男人依旧没有注意到。劳力士先生甚至咧嘴笑着，伸手拍了拍金发男人的肩膀，“我能怎么说呢，这就是德克萨斯的奇妙之处啊。”

“耶稣啊。”金发男人低声说。

“听着，Nathan，让我们把他买给你，”带着牛仔帽的男人说道，“试试他。如果你不喜欢他，就把他送回来——你没理由不好好玩儿一个晚上。再说了，你还可以多给他一点时间。”

“时间？”金发的男人，Nathan，问。

“对啊，看看他身上的链子。他绝对会到劳工营里去的。”这次是戴着劳力士的男人，“他还剩多少天就会被送走？”

“十二天。”Marco谎称：其实是六天。

“随你怎么说。”戴着毡帽的男人哼了一声，“给我们看看他的案底。”

Marco不情愿的那份单子递了出去。就连带牛仔帽的男人也停了下来，看那份记录。市场的管理人已经将早上发生的那起事故加进了John的案底里，尽管Marco恳求他们不要这么做。他们不喜欢看到买家在自己的地盘上受伤。

“见鬼了，他的受害人的级别到底是怎么回事？”劳力士先生说，“一百三十？耶稣啊。那他的级别是多少？”他问Marco，扭过头去看着John。

“我们不知道。”Marco说，“他的名字是假的，法院又不愿意掏腰包给他做测试——”

“胡扯。”戴着牛仔帽的男人说，把案底记录塞会Marco手里，“怪不得他只卖一万五。放弃吧——”

“等一下。”Nathan突然说，“给我看看那个。”他低下头去看John的案底，皱着眉头，然后走上John所在的台子他身后的两个男人交换了担忧的神情，那股热切消失了。

“听着，Nathan，我们再四处看看吧。这儿还有很多别的选择。”带着牛仔帽的那个说道。

Nathan忽略了他们，直直的望进John的眼睛里。John毫不畏惧的回望他，什么信息都不给他，思绪飘飞。他很确信面前这个男人并没有被一个孤立无援的奴隶勾起性欲，但他有的确有了想要购买John的心思。他也不天真，并不准备在一个德克萨斯州街道上的重罪犯身上浪费自己的同情心。

Nathan的眼睛似乎在对视中变得更蓝，以至于世界上其余的东西都稍微变得模糊了。John直到Nathan正企图用自己的控制力影响他。Nathan的力量比那个煤矿公司的壮汉还要强， 他的评分大概可以接近两百。他用意志施加的压力非常明显，并且带着微薄的凉意，让John觉得像是在大热天里用报纸扇风一样。那种感觉甜蜜又苦涩。

如果在另一个时空，另一个人生，Nathan会是为数不多的、值得John去伪装的人。他会为他而伪装出臣服的样子，与他一起假装沉沦。他会在Nathan面前跪下来，发出正确的声音和动作。在每个清晨来临之前，他甚至可能产生自己正在臣服了的错觉。他可以让Nathan醒来的时候觉得既满足又强大。

只能是另一个人生。John没有重新低下头，“那张案底上所记录的事情，我无一例外的做过。”他这么说，声音很轻。然后他吸了一口气然后用自己的意识向回推——他没有用尽全力；因为他不希望把那个男人推到下狭小的高台。他只想让男人停下向他试压，尽管对方的给他带来的感觉非常舒适。

Nathan没有畏缩，但他惊讶的扬了扬眉，停下施压。他转过身子走下高台。

“我要带他走。”他说这么说道，然后掏出钱包。

另外两个男人企图说服他不要这么做，然后在发现他们无法做到之后提出付钱的恳求。Nathan轻松的微笑着，并且拒绝了他们。他递出了自己的信用卡，签下了带走重罪Sub所需要的十二张表格与免责申明。在Marco用自己老旧的手提电脑处理最后的转手程序的时候，Nathan打了一通电话。等到一切手续都办理完毕，四个穿着西装的高大男人——他们都没有特定的从属性别——出现在了现场，带着准许带上飞机的颈部和腰部束缚工具，以及一对脚铐和锁链。

当那四个男人出现的时候，Nathan重新走上了John所在的高台。“我打赌你有一大堆不应该信任我的理由，以及零个应该信任我的理由。”他说，“所以我不会要求你信任我。但是我想告诉你的是，你不会在没有同意的情况下受到伤害和利用。我向你保证。你能相信我吗？”

他在说真话，至少他是这么想的。但是John沉默着。如果Nathan以为他能用善意将John绑在自己身边，那他就比John所想的还要愚蠢。John曾经渴望完完全全的臣服于Jessica，比任何事情都要渴望，可是他却做不到。

Nathan等了一会儿却依旧没有得到答案。他说，“好吧，无论如何，我们需要将你转移到这一套束缚器具里。你需要待在它们里面，直到我们抵达纽约。你会反抗吗？”

John瞧了那一套束缚工具一眼。那是一套非常不错的器具，警局级别。他需要用到工具和最少五分钟的时间去挣脱它。

“不，”John最终说道，“我不会反抗你。”

#

尽管那一套束缚工具无法取下，但它们是防水的。Nathan——John发现他就是大名鼎鼎的IFT公司创始人，Nathan Ingram——告诉守卫们不要阻拦John去洗澡。John在冰冷的淋浴器下站了很久，尽量用肥皂将自己搓洗干净。当他终于从浴室里走出来的时候，Ingram已经安排好了给他的衣服：一件罩衫和宽松的、需要从侧面扣上扣子的裤子。守卫们帮他穿上了它们，没有尝试对他动手动脚。他们又递给他了一份菜单，让他随便点吃的东西，然后分给他了一个隐蔽安静的房间。房间里有空调，一张属于他的床，以及可以看到美丽夜景的窗户。

这突然转变的待遇另人眩晕。John坐在床上，望着窗外被灯火点缀得璀璨的高楼大厦。桌子上一支笔。如果他打碎衣橱里的镜子的话，他又会得到一个尖锐的物件。他可以现在就逃跑。纽约是个既广大又纷乱的城市，他能够轻易地在那个城市里甩掉Ingram，将自己迷失在人流之中，然后为自己找个更好的死法。

他并没有花太多时间思考逃跑的事儿——他已经没有任何需要达成的目标，这个世界上既没有需要他的人也没有想要他留下的人。他的手上染满鲜血。死在一个劳工营里已经比他所应该得到的结局美好多了，而且他也没有任何更好的选择。

从这儿逃走，然后去露宿街头并不是一个能够长久的计划。他很快就会被找到，然后被直接送回一个劳工营或者一些更糟糕的地方。不过纽约应该也算是‘更糟糕’的地方了，他想。在劳工营里，一切依旧还有底线。尽管在哪儿工作的官员们都是如同怪物，但他们都是遵守规矩的怪物。他们遵守的规矩足够多，以至于他们退休之后还能得到政府的养老金。那种愿意用现金去购买一个Sub——更何况是一个犯了重罪Sub——压根就不会有任何底线。

当然，Ingram在不久之前刚刚买下了他。不过John不用想也知道Ingram不是威胁。他不需要努力就能感受到墙壁另一边的Ingram。浓烈的愤怒就像辐射一样从他身上散发出来。John闭上眼睛，呼出一口气然后向内拉。

Ingram的思想轻而易举的向他涌来：一定要把那群扭曲的人渣们彻底摧毁。他的思想清晰又洪亮，并且带着势在必得的自信。John听得非常愉快。一些具体的细节以及商业决策已经在Ingram的潜意识里成型，如果John更努力一点，他应该能够听到一些人名以及Ingram接下来想去寻找的探讨对象。

但是在那些细节的前面，还有一些别的东西——一种不知名的软件，John想，尽管Ingram脑海里的图像比他所想象中的要模糊多了。他曾经尝试过探索技术人员的脑海，简直是地狱般的难度，他必须企图找到自己都不了解的设计图样，然后记住足够多的细节并将之转述给那方面的专家。Ingram脑海里关于软件的细节完全没有达到那个标准。John觉得那就像一个草草勾画出来的蓝本，一个概念。

John突然意识到，Ingram计划停止使用他今天遇到的两个男人——他隐约从对方的脑海里看到了Summertime这个名字——所销售的东西。他即将用成本更低，效率高五倍，速度快两倍的东西替换Summertime的产品。

他们是一群扭曲的疯子，Harold。Ingram这样说道——他并不是在思考，而是正在与某个人通电话。他们把我带到那儿去，仿佛那儿是一个风景优美的短途景区。在那儿的每一个Sub都满身是伤，悲惨极了——没有一个正常人会乐意到那样的地方去。我简直想把他们送上法庭，但是既然法律不可行的话——

Ingram停下来话头，转为倾听。随着对方的话语，他的愤怒逐渐平缓了下来。因为隔着电话的缘故，John没能听见另一个男人所说的话，但是听不见也没什么区别。Ingram脑海里的概念逐渐变得具体，更详细——对方在向他解释着什么。电话那端的男人正在完善那个概念，将之转变成可行的计划。但是Ingram在提及重点之前就停下了对话，太好了，他说，这真完美。我明天就回去，到时候我会去你家坐坐。一个顽皮的情绪悄然占据了Ingram脑海里的一角，与其他的思绪一同晃荡在脑海里。正当他开始挂断电话的时候，John突然失去了对方所有的思想。Ingram大概走进了距离John更远的洗手间。

John没有费神继续去追逐对方的思想。他并不在乎那些，毕竟Ingram并不是一个威胁。他躺了下来，闭上眼睛。

#

Ingram拥有一架私人飞机。当安保人员看见John被符合规章制度的链条束缚着，而Nathan拥有传输他所需要的书面报告之后，接下来的安检程序就变得敷衍了事。一辆汽车在机场等着他们，并将他们直接带到了位于曼哈顿中心的一栋高层公寓面前。在那里，John跟在Nathan身后，被四个面容严肃的警卫带领进了一座空中别墅里。他们关上了门，并留在了外面。

Nathan大步流星的走入别墅，叫道：“Harold？”

John以脚铐所能允许的最快速度跟随在他身后，在厨房里四处环顾。

“我在餐桌这儿，”一个有些心不在焉的声音回答了Nathan。John朝着那个声音走去。那是一个开放式的厨房，像一座小岛一般正对着建立在凹陷地板里的餐厅。一个比Nathan要矮小，并且看上去更加软弱的、戴着眼镜男人坐在餐桌上，同时对着三台手提电脑忙碌着。“我解决了Summertime出品的数据宽带所面临的问题，这应该能够让我们削弱他们的——”

他的话音中断了，盯着站在小岛一般的厨房里的John看。然后他投给Nathan一个惊呆了的表情。Nathan向Harold展现出了一个既灿烂又无辜的笑容，“我忘记告诉你，我从旅途的目的地里带回来了一样东西。”

“什么？”Harold说盯着John看了一会儿，然后重新将视线转向Nathan：“难道你——他为什么带着那些可怕的东西？”

“他是一个被法院证实的重罪犯。”Nathan说。他拉开Harold对面的那把椅子并且坐了下来，“他的案底记录可真是骇人听闻。”

John漫不经心地听着他们的谈话，内容一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，轻巧的拖着步子在厨房里走来走去，在抽屉里翻找着。他找到了一个开瓶器和一小堆回形针，并开始尝试用它们解开右手的桎梏。不远处的餐桌上，Nathan似乎正在企图说服Harold把John当成他的贴身保镖一类的存在。那是一个听起来明显不妥当的注意，就连John也觉得他可能是在开玩笑。

“你想想，”Nathan正在说，“这已经是两个月内第三次有人来抢夺我们的早期记录了。”

“但他们全部都失败了。”Harold尖锐地说。

“但是有人在尝试，这个事实已经令我足够担心了。”Nathan说，“再说了，为什么是我在企图说服你？你才是我们之间的那个妄想偏执狂。”

“这就是为什么我总是做足够的预防工作。这让我免于为不必要的事情担忧。”Harold说道，“更何况，一个——”他拿起了John的案底记录，“——来自德克萨斯州的奴隶市场的、作案六次的杀人犯怎么看都不能算是一个理想的保镖人选。”

“别这样，Harold，这不是真正的案底记录。”Nathan说，“仔细看看他！他的经历我们可能猜不到，但他绝对不可能是嗜杀成性的社会残渣。我在政府内部人员身边待了足够的时间，让我能够看出来，他浑身上下都写着‘军队出身’。他被抛弃了。”

尽管John正在如火如荼的摆弄自己的手铐——他已经挣脱了第一个，开始研究第二个了——他依旧忍不住停下动作，抬起头来：看来Ingram比John想象中的还要聪明，而不是愚蠢。

“我不觉得一个普通士兵会被无端抛弃。”Harold厉声答道，“按照你的解释来看，他之前肯定是在为某个情报局工作，而让这类人来保护我更是荒唐可笑。你并不是在为我的安全着想。这次事故就像上次你企图强迫我接收那条狗一样——”

“可是他是个人类。”Ingram尖锐的说道，“Harold，如果没有人买下他的话，他就会被送到劳工营里去。你知道一个Sub平均能在德克萨斯的劳工营里撑多久吗？无论他有多强壮，或者被训练的有多好，他依旧需要睡眠。他会在一周内死去，而且那死法可不会既安稳又漂亮。”

Harold停了下来。然后他轻声说道，“可是各种各样的事情都发生在这个世界上，Nathan。我认为我们已经讨论过这个话题了。”

Nathan没有回答。整个房间似乎都在一瞬间暗了下来。John对着映在吐司机的金属外壳上的自己的影子眨了三次眼睛，然后才意识到他已经停下了手指在项圈上的动作。他谨慎的瞥了Harold和Nathan一眼。他们面对面的坐着，非常安静。Nathan并没有去看Harold的眼睛：他正盯着桌面，嘴角紧绷，手指有节奏的敲击着桌面。

“尽管如此，”Harold突然开口，那个短暂的压抑消失了，正如来时一样迅速：“我很高兴你能救下他。但是，不，我不想要一个保镖。他是属于你的，Nathan，而不是我的。”

“嗯，但是嘛，”Nathan稍稍的放松了一些，重新靠回椅背上：“我们有一个小麻烦。他对我来说太强大了。”

“你应该在将他带回家之前就考虑到这一点小麻烦。”Harold说。

“除去他重罪犯的身份，”Nathan忽略了他，继续说道：“政府一定是有什么原因才抛弃掉他的，哪怕那个原因不在他的案底记录上。这就意味着他在家里也必须带着警局级别的束缚用具。”

“如果你不介意的话，”John突然说道，成功吸引了两个人的目光：“可以让我来解决你的问题。”他把身上的束缚工具一股脑的扔到吧台上，“我很感激你将我带出了那个地方。”他对Ingram说道，“所以我希望你能理解，我逃离的理由是为了给你们减少一点麻烦。多谢了。”

他朝着大门走去。在他的身后，John听见Ingram温和的声音：“哎呀，我可没法阻止他呢。”

“我简直不敢相信你这么做了！”Harold以这句话回敬道。

John转过拐角，走进了前厅。Ingram把他的外套留在了这里。它是一款较长的羊毛风衣，搭在椅子上仿佛一条深蓝色的沟壑。John将之捡了起来，滑了进去并且扣上扣子，用之遮盖住身上非常女气的罩衫。他觉得Ingram不会介意的，鉴于他在不久之前在他身上花了一万五千美金。

他转向大门，从锁孔里窥视外界。有两个守卫贴着走廊另一边的墙壁站立，还有两个应该站在门的两边。John拾起了一块被当成镇纸使用的大理石（它压着一打寄给Harold Wren的信件），然后把一根沉重的、纯金手柄的拐杖从门边的雨伞架里拿了出来。

他打开门，将那块大理石朝着走廊对面的一个男人扔了过去。它击中了对方的膝盖骨，并且带出了一声清晰可见的碎裂声。那个男人呻吟着倒了下去。John飞快的越过门廊并击倒了站在门边的一个男人，拐杖的手柄先是凶狠的捅进他的胃部，然后敲上了他的后脑将他击倒在地。另外两个人跳起来扑向他。John闪到了一个人的身下，将他带起来撞向另一个人，然后继续推进，直到将他们两个一起狠狠地撞进墙壁里。他们倒下之前拼命地呼吸。

John重新退入门廊，将他们四个全部收入眼底：他们都抬头看着他，每一个都感受到了不同程度的伤害和眩晕。John快速的深吸了一口气，站直了身体，然后俯视着他们说道：“留在地上。”他命令道，用声音将强硬的意识推了出去。

大部分人都以为Sub只能接收思想，而不能用自己的意志影响旁人。真相是他们可以选择这样做，只不过反过来的感觉非常不好受。他们的力量会在企图影响别人的过程中流失，但是John有足够多的力量可以消耗。特别是对没有无属性的普通人来说，这份力量更是足够。如果他们毫发无伤并且充满战意，这会是一场不确定的赌博，但是等到他们被伤害得足够深，或者是他们想要停下的时候，事态就不一样了。那些守卫们纷纷退缩了，眼睛里充满了迷茫的色彩。其中一个甚至将手从胳膊底下的隐藏枪套里放了下来。

Ingram和Wren出现在门口的时候，John正在弯腰拾起那支枪。这场骚动明显打断了他们的对话。Wren看着倒在地上的守卫们，嘴巴震惊的张着。Ingram抬了抬眉，“哇哦，简直值得称赞。”他说。

John拿着枪直起身子：“请别让他们再跳起来了。”他说，“我让他们躺着是因为我不想向他们开枪。”

“你觉得自己很幽默吗？”Wren不敢置信的说道，依旧没能从目光所及的一片残骸里缓过来：“仁慈的神啊，你刚刚将四个人伤得失去行动力！”

John耸了耸肩，“失去行动能力总比死掉要好，”他说，“在我离开之前，请让他们躺在地下。”他把枪滑进了自己的腰带后。

“我们可不能让你带着枪在曼哈顿市中心乱逛！”Wren转向Nathan，“再说了，你的保镖是从什么时候开始带枪的？”

“从第三次遇到对我们的记录图谋不轨的行为之后。”Nathan尖锐地说。John无心留下来听他们剩下的辩论。他转身按下了电梯的按钮。电梯发出‘叮’的一声轻响，然后立刻朝两边打开了。

“好吧，你走的足够远了。”Wren说道，听上去非常的恼火，“停下。”

John的手臂垂了下去。他没有意识到自己这么做了。整个世界都在他的眼前陷入一片既安静又温柔的黑暗里。他的肌肉开始放松，身体里拧了数十年的死结被解开，脑海里如影随形的尖锐噪音蓦然退去。这种感觉并不是单纯的愉悦，而是宽慰：仿佛在漫长的屏息之后终于能够深吸一口气，在无数的不眠之夜之后终于能够休息。他浑身上下都沉甸甸的，如同液体。

“我们为什么不让你们两个好好认识一下呢？”他听见Ingram的声音从某个遥远的地方传来，远得似乎是另一个银河系。全然不重要。“快点，先生们，你们全都可以起来了，然后跟着我走。”他的声音后面有意志力在推着，但是那份意志完全触碰不到John。

“我们的这场谈话还没结束呢。”Wren厉声说道。他的声音在John的耳朵里轰鸣如同教堂的钟声。John只能模糊的感觉到Ingram和他的保镖们摇晃着走入在他身后等候着的电梯。模模糊糊的。Wren就站在那儿，在几步之外，将世界上所有的光都聚集在自己身边，如同一个巨大的、吸光的黑洞。

电梯门合上了。其他人全部都离开了。

缓缓地，一些连贯的思绪逐渐回到了John的脑海里，他所受过的训练自然而然的发挥作用。John迟缓的企图抓住深刻在脑海里的规则：不要去想面前的Dom。将注意力专注于身边的小细节上。问题是，John看不到除了Wren之外的任何细节。他被短暂的逐出了这个世界，令人安心地温暖如同蚕茧一样包裹着他，如同无声的保护。他甚至无法看清自己面前的东西，无法分辨地毯的颜色。尝试着去稍微违反你所收到的指令。如果你被要求静止不动，就试着动一动鼻翼，扭一扭手指，做一些接近不可控制的动作。如果你被要求说出自己的名字，尝试说出一个假名，一个昵称，或者一个备用的名字。

他会尝试着去动一动自己的脚，John如此决定道。他会尝试动一下手指。他会尝试着打个喷嚏。再等一秒。再等一分钟。随时。很快。

然后那种舒适的、包裹着他的压力消失了，正如来的时候一样无影无踪。电梯门重新出现在了他的视线里。John盯着金属门上属于自己的模糊倒影。脑海中如影随形的嗡嗡声，外界世界所带来的疼痛与空虚有一次涌入了他的身体。但他依旧感觉好多了，心中安宁，头脑更加清晰。他狠狠地闭上眼睛。如果他现在睁开眼睛去看Wren的话，他大概会飞快的穿过走廊，跪下来恳求对方：更多，再来一次，求你了——

单单是想象这幅场景就让他差点呜咽出声。别去想那个Dom！John愤怒的对着自己吼道。可是Wren随即呼出一口气，说：“你能回到室内来吗？”

那声音后面压根没有任何意志力的存在，就连普通Dom在作出要求时无法控制住的那股压迫感都没有。

John摆正身体，重新站稳了脚之后才转过身，可是——Wren就在那里，从他的圆镜框后面朝John眨着眼睛。他身上的力量消失的无影无踪，感觉上比起Dom来说更像一个没有属性的人。

John盯着他，声音粗犷：“你怎么做到这的？”他意识到，当Wren和Nathan一块儿坐在餐桌前的时候，他几乎没有注意到这个矮小的男人。当对方显示出自己真正的能力之后，John觉得这简直是不可能发生的事情。

Wren做出一个稍微有点烦恼的表情，“我不喜欢强迫任何人。”他说，“怎么了吗？”

John在迟疑。他已经重新拿回了身体的控制权，那根拐杖还依旧被他攥在手里。如果他用足够的力量把那根拐杖扔向Wren——他的胃部猛然收缩，企图反抗这个主意。他能够克服这一点。如果他把拐杖扔出去，然后奔向楼梯的话——可是要想这么做，他必须先杀掉Wren。Wren不需要语言就能把他控制住。如果他不能一击让对方失去意识，如果他抱着杀死对方的决心动手的话，他就不能确保这个计划的可行性。（1）

Wren站在走廊里，背脊笔直，嘴唇薄薄的绷着。我不喜欢强迫任何人，对方是这么说的，尽管他可以毫不费力地扭曲任何人的意志、挥别任何他看不顺眼的存在。John甚至确定对方没有一个属于自己的Sub。如果那个Sub存在——他会是你的竞争对手，John的大脑恶毒的补充道。

尽管他狠狠地把那个想法推进了角落里，他明白自己不可能动手杀死面前这个男人。

John深吸了一口气，企图让自己平静下来。他不需要杀死对方。Wren并不想将自己的意志强加于人，他不想一直控制住John。在未来的某一点里，他对John的看管会放松，而John就能趁着那个机会从他身边逃开。他不像是那种会主动和Sub建立羁绊的类型。

John擦过Wren，重新走进别墅里去，并且转过身看着对方重新关上门。Wren锁好门之后也同样转过身子，皱着眉头上下扫视着John，表情困惑，接近无助。

“那个，你确定你想让我待在你身边？”John挑起一边的眉毛。

“如果我不这样做你就会带着武器在纽约市中心四处晃荡的话，是的。”Wren说。

John狠狠地踢了自己一脚，因为无可救药的满足感在他的心中舒展开来，他从问出这个问题之前就开始渴望对方做出肯定的回答。他严峻的意识到自己似乎陷入了麻烦。他从来没有遇到过类似的情况。他从未遇到过一个强大到足以影响他的Dom，无论是在经历军队的训练之前还是之后。他曾经感受过想要臣服，想要将自己全身心都交托出去的冲动；尽管那些情绪有时候非常明显，但是John一直清楚，在那一层屈服的表象之下，他无动于衷。

现在则是完全不同的情况。

Wren的脸上挂着古怪的表情。他微微的皱着脸，仿佛尝到了自己并不喜欢的味道。“我现在简直可以去扭断Nathan的脖子。”他咕哝道，然后轻微的摇了摇脑袋，重新看着John：“算了。你一定饿得够呛，而且身上的衣服让你看上去简直就像刚从精神病院逃出来的人一样。告诉——你的着装尺寸是多少？”

John没有忽略对方语句上的变动。Wren正在试图不去命令他。

“我不是很确定，”John说道，刻意没有告诉对方真实的答案，尽管数字就躺在他的舌尖上，早就做好了随时弹出嘴巴的准备：“我以及有一段时间没有做过测量了。”

John很快就意识到隐瞒是一个非常非常糟糕的主意，因为他眼睁睁的看着Wren伸手去拿卷尺。下一刻，John发现自己已经率先脱下了外套，站在那里任由Wren围着他的身体打转。他离得太近了，但是又不够近，指尖时不时的擦过John的肩膀，腰……

John将视线钉在窗户上，努力不使呼吸变得急促。可是接下来Wren在他面前跪了下来：这样的姿态错得不能再错，但是与此同时又出人意料的美味。一次刻意的挑逗，提醒着John他们的动作应该完全反过来才对。John努力不让自己向下看，但是他无法停下自己的动作。Wren的前额微微的皱着。他全心全意都在John的身上，他的双手触碰着John的身体，他的嘴唇——他的嘴唇就在那儿。如果John开口，如果他乞求，也许——

Wren毫无征兆的站了起来并且后退，苍白的双颊染上色彩。他转过身子，在桌子上搜寻着什么，把测量所得到的数字记录到一个记事本上。John使劲吸了一口气，在Wren转过身子之前使劲用手搓了搓自己的脸。

“我会给你安排些衣服的，”Wren说，“快去——如果你想要洗个澡的话，走廊尽头有一间浴室。”

“谢了。”John说道，已经开始移动了。他假装自己的动作和Wren想要他洗个澡这件事没有任何关联。他昨夜带着手铐，并没有能够好好地清洗自己；然后他一直待在飞机上。洗个澡能够让他感觉好一些，能够让他离Wren远远的。他甚至可以利用这个机会悄悄地溜出去——

“还有一件事，”Wren突然说道。

John已经在走廊尽头了。他停下来，扭过头去看着对方。Wren的视线黏在面前的桌子上，他的表情犹豫不决。过了一会儿，他抬起头，不情愿地说到，“我很抱歉。”然后他用平板的语气补充了一个无情的指令：“不要离开这座别墅。”

Wren的意志像一百英尺高的海浪一样击中了他，那海水清澈、蓝得炫目，感觉比第一次还要美妙。John有点不稳当的晃了晃，仿佛喝醉了酒。他没办法克制住自己：他垂下眼帘，用低沉又柔软的声音回答：“如你所愿。”

然后他像一口枯井一样打开了自己，放任海水流涌进来。

Wren倒抽了一口气（那微弱的声音完全没有对John的现状起到帮助），然后艰难地说：“快去。”

John飞快地把自己往浴室的方向扔了出去，全然盲目的。他需要用手指摸索着墙壁才不至于忘记自己的目的地。他抵达了走廊尽头，跌跌撞撞的走进了浴室，然后飞快地把自己关了进去。门板和地板上瓷砖的纹理起到了一点点分散心神的作用，但他依旧能够隔着墙壁和空间感觉到Wren的存在，那热度像阳光一样直直的穿过阻隔，打在他的背脊上。

他靠在门上，双眼盯着天花板，努力思考关于逃走的事情，然后发现自己做不到。他的大脑选择性的错开了任何关于逃离这个别墅的东西。穿过走廊，他只好重新尝试，穿过走廊向外走。

Wren的卧室应该会位于在走廊的两侧。等John洗完澡——就像他所希望的那样——他就可以找到那间屋子，掀开床上的被褥，将身子舒展开来，等待着，以引诱的姿态——

不知不觉中，John的手已经伸进了自己的在裤子里。他硬了。John颤抖着将冲动压了下去，为此狠狠地掐了自己一下（5）。可是这没有太多的改变他的现状。他拧开水龙头，爬进了浴缸里，在淋浴器下微微低下头。

我不走了，他对自己说。这个想法让他全身战栗，呼吸不畅。他早就知道自己走不掉了，但是真正承认这个事实、放下一点点防备然后屈服，依旧是一种美好得惊人的感觉。

他允许自己在浴室里流连。他冲了很长时间的澡，然后又慢慢地把自己擦干。他刷了牙，剃掉了蓄了两个星期的胡须，然后用指甲剪修剪了自己的指甲和头发。等他注意到全身镜里的自己的有些不对的时候，他手上的电动剃须刀已经刮过了自己的胸膛、小腹以及腹股沟：太晚了，他在企图炫耀自己的身体。

John摇了摇头，闷闷的生自己的气。

门背后挂着一件浴袍。他穿上了它之后走出了浴室。Wren已经回到了他的电脑面前，专注的注视着屏幕。他身边的椅子上还有一叠衣服等着John：底裤，袜子，睡衣，叠好的衬衫……椅背上甚至挂着一套西服和三条领带。

“希望这些暂时够穿。”Wren说道，每一个字都精心挑选过了。然后他望向John。他的眼睛黏在了John身上，微微睁大。他猛地收回视线，僵硬笔直的坐在椅子上。

John想要——他渴望——立刻在原地掀掉浴袍，将那一叠衣服挨个试一遍。它们是礼物，是Wren为他而购买的。John渴望感受它们贴在他皮肤上的感觉，渴望向对方表达自己的谢意，渴望将自己套进去然后展示给全世界看。“不介意我去弄点东西吃吧？”可是他最后却这样说道，呼吸有些急促。

“请随意。”Wren紧绷绷的说道，重新开始敲打键盘。

John待在开放式的厨房里，站着吃了一个自己做的三明治，假装自己正待在另一个房间里。面对每周必须重温一遍的思想训练（他需要坐下来跟随磁带默念那些烂熟于心的规则），他曾经有过偷懒的想法，可是现在他很感激自己曾经的勤奋（6）。尽管他从没落下过思想训练，他依旧很难去想任何关于逃离的事。如果你无法从桎梏下挣脱出来，就用另一个方法。尽你所能的向内拉，得到的信息越多越好。从对方的脑子里寻找出一些能够激怒你的细节，然后专注于此。

他吃完了之后慢悠悠的清理，用手仔细地把每一个盘子都洗干净，然后才放入洗碗机里。他在企图逃避。他不想从Wren的脑子里找到任何他厌恶的东西。待到他终于将最后一个勺子归位之后，他合上了洗碗机。John深吸了一口气，强迫自己去触碰对方的脑海——然后撞上了一堵墙。Wren就像一个紧闭的黑匣子，坚不可摧。

“我不喜欢分享我的思想。”Wren从餐桌那儿抬起头，看了他一眼。

“我注意到了。”John说道，接近惊叹。他花了一点时间才弄明白Wren是如何做到这一切的：他学会像Sub一样拉动别人的思想，然后将这项技能用在他自己身上。“你怎么想出这个办法的？”

Wren停顿了一下：“环境所迫。”

他们的谈话中止于此，但是经历了对话之后，John无法再假装他们此刻身处于不同的房间。他放弃继续假装那些衣服不存在，转而走过去把它们拿起来。

“客房是右手边的第二个房间。”Wren头也不抬的说。

John迅速的换好了衣服。他花了很大的功夫才没有去看镜子里属于自己的倒影。那套西服很贵，用料是上好的羊毛，剪裁比John之前穿过的任何衣服都要合身，简直是在没有贴身为他量过身材的前提下所能做到的最好。衣服的里衬是冰凉的绸缎。西装外套是浅蓝色的；这应该只是个巧合，但也有可能证明Wren注意到他了的眼睛。为了将这些衣服在如此短暂的时间内送来，Wren肯定花了不小的价钱。

意识到这些之后，John花了十五分钟在房间里舒缓自己的呼吸。

然后他重新回到客厅里去了，暗自决定先从最难以预测的地方入手。他走到桌子的另一端，在Wren的对面坐了下来。他盯着对方脑袋上的一点虚空，打定主意先让Wren把他看个够。

好吧，Wren是在努力把John‘看够’。敲击键盘的声音停下了，标记着Wren突然僵住的动作。他脑海里坚不可摧的那堵墙上裂开了细小的缝隙，刚好足够另John感受到对方浓烈的、无法抑制的满足感。最可怕的是，Wren此刻所感受到的愉悦和满足全然来源于他体内Dom的天性：他对John的现状非常满意，因为John看上去干净整洁、放松又自在、穿着做工精良的衣服、受到了妥善的照顾——

这样的认知超过了John所能承受的极限。他迎上了对方的视线，背脊向后靠上椅背，整个身体都敞开，紧绷着的地方变得松弛，仿佛无声的邀请。Wren把手平放到了桌面上，肩膀紧紧地绷着。他要站起来了，John这样想，大脑因为强烈的期待而发晕。Wren会站起来，绕过桌角走向他——或者更美好一点，他会命令John来到他身边。有那么短暂的一瞬间，John陷入了令人眩晕的美好幻想里：他在往Wren的椅子走去。他抓着椅子的扶手，优雅的跪下去——

“不。”Wren说道——他并不是在命令John，而是在对自己说话。“不。这简直太……太怪诞了。我已经强迫性的把你留在了这个地方，我不会再——哦，神啊。”他用手罩住了自己的脸。与此同时，John需要咬紧牙关才不至于呜咽出声，脑海里不断闪过那些Wren能够对他做的事情。

Wren喘息着，没有把手从脸上拿开，维持着那个姿态一点一点的把所有泄露出去的思绪都重新收回自己的乌龟壳里。在他这么做的同时，John一直紧闭着双眼，内心里一半宽慰一半失落。过了一会儿，Wren终于带着一脸阴郁的表情重新坐直了身体：“Nathan总是喜欢向我大肆宣扬禁欲的后果。看来我偶尔也该听听他的意见了。”他喃喃的说，“要维持现状明显是不可能的，我又不想进一步的命令你——现在这个程度已经让我非常不适应了。事到如今，我必须问你一些问题。如果我能够放你走的话……怎么了吗？”

“我们所受到的训练差不多就是为了对应这种拷问而存在的。”John企图用温和的声音说道，但是他的双手不自主地攥紧了座椅的扶手。Wren不费吹灰之力就能够瓦解他的个人意志；一旦John的意志被瓦解，军队植入他潜意识里的命令就会生效。John不知道他的潜意识里埋藏着什么；那个命令被植入的时候他被药物控制着。但他知道这个命令是由一个军队级别的Dom植入的：军队级别的Dom是世界上十个最强大的Dom之一。如果Wren询问了任何与国家机密有关联的问题——

“好吧。”Wren说。他深吸了一口气，撤下了思绪四周的那堵墙：“事先说好（7），”他继续道，John因为猛然接收到的讯息而差点呻吟出声：“如果我所问你的问题涉及到你所不能回答的方面，你就应该如实告诉我这一点，而不是企图回答它们。我并没有挖掘政府机密的兴趣。就算我有，我也不需要依靠拷问你来达到目的。”

John闭上眼睛，饥渴的将一切来自于Wren的东西都往自己这边拉：不光是那条来自于他的命令，还包括他的真诚，以及如水一般清凉的、如卸重负的感觉。Wren是认真的：他是真心不想知道任何危险的讯息。John逐渐陷进了Wren的声音里，被他的力量温柔的包裹。John的意志、John所受过的抵御训练全都化作背景里模糊不清的杂音。

Wren的声音穿透那一切，既清晰又威严，完美无缺：“坦诚的告诉我，你享受伤害他人的过程吗？”

“并不见得，”John说道，“不过有时候那比其余的选择要好。”

“其余的选择是什么？”

“放任他们伤害其他的人，”John说，“无辜的人——平民。”他耸了耸肩。

“嗯，至少Nathan会认同这一点。”Wren咕哝道，有点儿抱怨的意味，“如果我放你走，你会计划对任何人实施暴力吗？”

John犹豫了一下，脑海里闪过一丝模模糊糊的警戒，企图挣脱Wren舒适的掌控：“不。”他说，但是没能让自己就此停下，“不会对其他人。”

Wren停顿了一下，再次开口的时候声音突然变得强硬，一瞬间就抹去了John的戒心，如同用手抹掉黑板上的粉笔印一样轻松：“那你计划要做什么？”

“我还不确定。”John轻松地说道，几乎是不假思索的，万分诚实：“我想过去布鲁克林大桥——那地方似乎很不错。” （8）

下一刻，他突然坐直了身子，因为Wren毫无预警的松开了对他的掌控。Wren正一脸气馁的盯着他。John想要道歉，想要做出一些愚蠢的保证：如果你不想让我这么做，我就会遵从你的意愿。哪怕做出这个保证就相当于他会在劳工营里经历一个漫长的死亡。

“我不能让你走。”Wren面无表情的说道。

“你自己也说过，我们这样继续僵持下去没有任何好处。”John企图让声音保持平静，但他的内心却离平静这个词大概有十万八千里。Wren不打算放他走。这个事实对John来说就如同青天白日一样证据确凿：在得知John的自杀计划之后，Wren不打算让他走，正如他不喜欢德拉诺鸡尾酒一样铁板钉钉（9）。这个认知让John同时觉得妙不可言和可怕至极。他想要越过桌子用手狠狠摇晃Wren一下：难道他觉得自己这是在救John吗？

“我不想显得太直接，但是一些非常危险的人迟早会发现我没有死的事实，然后他们就会采取各样措施来纠正这个错误。”

“谢谢你的提醒，这些我都想到了。”Wren厉声说道。John能够感觉到他对未来的担忧，但是那股担忧完全没有改变他的决定；他已经决心要为John负责。

John垂下头，把脑袋搁进臂弯里。

“我尽量做出妥当的安排的。”Wren的声音从John之上传来，“在这期间，希望你适应客房里的那张床。”

-TBC-

*注1：我选用了“杀心”这个词，因为杀死一个人所需要的力量和打晕他的力量其实并没有区别，敲下去之后一切都要看造化。所以John如果想要把Harold击晕的话，就必须尝试去杀死他。

[删掉了几个注释]

*注5：原文“Made himself squeeze down painfully”。

*注6：原文用词是“conditioning”。我翻译成了“思维训练”。原文里从没可以的解释过这个词的意思，但是依靠推测，John在军队里所受到的思想训练里包括如何抵御Dom的压迫，如果在Dom的逼问下给出谎言，etc。为了确保军队里的Sub不将机密外泄，他们的潜意识里都被植入了一道指令。如果Sub的反抗意志已经被Dom摧毁，又被问到关于国家机密的问题，这道指令就会启动，属于最后的保险方案，有点像炸弹的强制爆炸。

*注7： 原词是precursor，词意“a person, animal, or thing that goes before and indicates the approach of someone or something else”。现在脑子昏昏沉沉想不出好词语代替。

*注8：布鲁克林大桥（Brooklyn Bridge）：自杀圣地。

*注9：原文：“Wren wouldn't let him walk away, knowing John was planning to die, any more than he would pour himself a Drano cocktail”。


	2. Chapter 2

#

接下来的日子比他想象中的要好过。

John把自己锁在了客房里。从他的窗口向外看去，他的目光能够掠过这个繁华的城市，看到遥远的地平线。夜晚的天空被繁星点缀，绚丽夺目。他花了两个小时在房间里做体能锻炼，尽管他已经被过去三个星期里所受到的虐待折腾得很疲倦了。他又冲了一次澡，尝试着躺了一会儿，却睡不着。他只好盯着天花板。他依旧硬着，却不想帮自己解决掉这个问题。他想要打开门，回到Wren身边，跪在他的椅子边儿上乞求对方命令他。

可是Wren不想要他，John恶狠狠地提醒自己。Wren只不过恰好是一个责任心和力量都过盛的人。无论Nathan带回来什么样的Sub，Wren都会做一样的事情。Wren一定正在想办法甩掉他——

这个想法将John死死的钉在了自己的房间里，却没能让他睡着。指针缓缓地移动着，标志着时间的流逝。John觉得这个过程缓慢得让人心无法忍受。又过了两个小时。又一个。他的睡眠断断续续，用不了几分钟就会重新醒过来，折腾得他精疲力竭。十一点。午夜。凌晨一点。

门被敲响了一下。John跌跌撞撞的从下了床，几乎用撕扯般的力量将门打开了。Wren站在他的门前，穿着睡衣，眼睛周围带着疲倦的色彩，依旧把自己裹得严严实实的（10）。他硬邦邦的说道：“如果你愿意的话，可以来我的房间睡。”

John跟着他回到了他的睡房里，既觉得松了一口气又觉得愤怒，对自己，也对Wren。但是当他在Wren的床上躺下的那一瞬间，心情就不可自制的变好了，再多的愤怒都无法阻挡那种感觉。Wren完全没有命令他做任何事情。他只是僵硬的躺在床的一侧，任由巨大的空隙分隔他们。但是对John来说，这已经足够了。能像这样听着他的呼吸、浸泡在他的存在之中就足够了。已经太多了。

John几乎立刻就沉沉睡去。可是没过多久，他所熟悉的其中一个噩梦在他的脑海里舒展开爪牙。那是最近才萌生出来的一个梦：Kara正冲着他微笑，将自己的手枪递给他，并说，“你必须杀了她，John。”

然后场景转换，他发现自己站在一辆汽车前，Jessica坐在副驾驶的位置，从车里里面看着他，说着：“你为什么不愿意待在我身边？你为什么不能够向我臣服呢？”而他缓缓地举起手里的枪支，并将之对准她的眉心——

“停下。”Harold咕哝道。那个梦境立刻就远离他了。“到这儿来。”

然后John就重新睡着了，除了自己没有再做梦之外什么都不记得。哦，他感觉到了快乐。他在清晨时短暂的醒来了一会儿，发现自己的脑袋正塞在Harold的肩膀底下，而Harold的手正以一种极具占有性的姿态埋在他的头发里。世界寂静无声。没有嘈杂的思绪，没有让他头疼的尖锐情绪。他觉得清醒，平和，精力充沛——他的眼睛既沉重也不干涩，他不再需要用整整两杯咖啡和三十个俯卧撑来驱散脑海里醉酒一般的眩晕。他觉得自己睡够了。他已经很久都没有这样的感觉了——到底是多久呢——

他又一次睡了过去。

当他又一次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己正被阳光和一些更美好的东西包围着。Harold才刚刚醒来，被直觉而不是大脑控制着。他正心不在焉的将自己的意识向外舒展，用自己的力量将John淹没。那力量是甜蜜的，John被迷得昏昏沉沉，觉得自己就像一只被主人抱在怀里、一下一下顺着毛的猫。那力量是具有占有性的，企图掌控他。

John盯着天花板，除了努力吸收Harold给他的一切之外什么都做不到。一直在他脑海里回响的思绪训练此刻已经几不可闻，就要听不见了。

他知道自己已经停不下来了，所以就只好顺势而为。他狠命地向内拉，就像前一天晚上做过的那样，直至抵达表层之下。他没能找到任何让他感觉到厌恶、可以帮助他挣脱掌控的东西。与之相反的，他得到了一大堆代码，具象化之后的概念，整整一打需要解决的问题，每一个问题又各自有着一打不完全的解决办法，每一种解答都朝着不同的方向延伸着，像巨大的蛛网。还有复杂到John一次只能看清一角的专业性图像，清晰而又边界分明。这些东西是都没有太多的感情因素——除了一张从Ingram这个名字上蔓延出去的网：最近的是Ingram的儿子，再远一点是他的妻子，然后是IFT金色的轮廓。

IFT在很大程度上属于Harold。尽管Ingram用自己的名字为它命名，并且拥有一半的股份，这个公司依旧属于Harold。上面印满了Harold的名字。在大多数老板脑子里，他们的公司只是一串数字，但是IFT则不同。Harold并不了解它的财政状况，也不在乎它的财政状况；IFT在他的脑海里既干净又美丽。它的存在仅仅是为了让这个世界变得更好，仅此而已。

从那个象征着与Ingram有关的事物的金色云雾里，延伸出了另一条线：它是银色的，延绵地指向一个不知名的东西——那个东西比这片金色云雾还要庞大。对Harold来说，它比IFT还要重要，它完美无缺。John只能隐约的看到它。惊鸿一瞥。

那个东西用无数双眼睛回望他。

然后Harold完全清醒了过来，开始将他从脑海里推出去，高墙又一次筑了起来。John的意识逐渐与Harold的分离，他只好在那过程之中尽力抓住任何出现在他面前的思绪：Harold的警觉和烦躁，以及一长串他将会咆哮出口的内容（留给下次见面时的Nathan）。John的形象也在那段时间内一闪而过，然后他看见了他在Harold眼中的样子：不幸而又苦闷、犹如苦行僧的自我压抑、凶暴的武力值，以及哦，哦，Harold的确想要他。Harold从来都没有遇见过像John一样的Sub，强大到他需要使用全力去压制。Harold渴望拥有他——

John呻吟了一声，将自己的脸按压在Harold的喉咙上，臀部抵着他的大腿。他粗重的喘息着，全然准备好了。无论Harold想要什么，任何事，任何事，求你了，他想，然后真的将之说出口了：“任何事，”他提议道，“Harold，任何事——”

Harold发出一声微弱的、受到了惊吓的声音。John用身体朝着他的压了压：他并不是在要求着什么，他只希望Harold知道他有多想要这个。John的动作没有一丝迟疑，因为他没有任何需要担心的事情。Harold拥有他。他确信Harold会将他照顾妥帖。

那种肯定的感觉暖洋洋的，在他的心中不断膨胀直到将他包裹，抹去了世界上其他的一切。“求你了，”他喃喃道，在Harold的喉结上吻了吻，“求你了。”

“哦，神啊。”Harold呻吟道，低沉又充满惊愕的。那声音在John的身体里激起了另一波愉悦感。他用嘴唇去蹭Harold的喉结和耳朵后面的皮肤，把脑海里那个企图警告他的声音推到一边去：你将自己过多的暴露在他的掌控之下了。如果他选择现在占有你，你就再也不可能从他的掌控下逃开了。

但是他不在乎。他不在乎。

Harold短促的呼出了一口气，然后用接近绝望的声音说道：“停下。”

John垂下手，朝床的另一边翻滚了一圈，倒抽了一口气，在床单的包裹下抽搐着射了出来。他浑身上下都颤抖着，思想一片空白。

“哦，操。”他说，急促的喘息着。

Harold命令他停下。尽管Harold也想要这个，但他依旧停下来了，因为他觉得这样做是错误的。他因为John的缘故而停下来了——

John又一次射了出来，呼吸急促，脸朝下摊在床上，身下的床单湿乎乎的，散乱又粘人。他躺在那儿，不再动弹了。

“我一定要把Nathan勒死。”过了一会儿，Harold躺在他身边说道。他的声音因为过度紧张而显得不自然。

“你最好不要在我面前说这样的话。”John说道，脸依旧埋在枕头里。他的头脑正在逐渐变得清明，但是他依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵里（12）。如果勒死某个人是Harold上他的前提条件，他很乐意现在就出去勒死十个人，任何十个人。

“我十分确信，你今后能够分辨出我是真心想要杀死一个人，还是在使用比喻句。”Harold怒气冲冲的说道。然后John不可抑制得战栗起来，因为Harold说了今后，而这意味着他能够留下。

留在Harold身边是他唯一想要做的事，但这显然是不可能的。他将自己从床上撑了起来，两条腿晃过床沿，用手揉了揉脸，“你不能把我留下，”他凶狠的说道，没有转头去看Harold，“如果你不让我走的话——”

“我想我们两个都一样清楚，我把你放走之后会发生的事情。”Harold说，“而那是我所不能接受的——”

“——所以你会把我留在这儿，直到有一天我们两个同时头脑发热，然后不清不楚的结合成一对。”John说。他企图用严厉的声音说出这句话，可是他的声音出口之后听上去更像一声乞求。这个世界上有无数本言情小说，每一本都企图描绘在结合之后，Dom和Sub之间可能存在的那种完美的平衡；那种被一个能力相当的Dom全然占有的感觉。John读过一些那类的书籍。它们于他就像《火星旅游手册》一样荒唐。他确信自己永远也不会有幸体会书里的那些情绪。

结合之后的契合度并不单单依靠力量决定，但是John在Harold的脑海里所看到的东西已经足够，John知道对方拥有剩余一切他所渴望的东西。Harold不仅仅强大，他还很……干净。他是一百二十度的沙漠里的那一汪泉水，清洌而带着凉意。John渴望喝下那水，渴望把整个脸都埋进去。他渴望把自己交出去，交到Harold的手上。他渴望对自己全然放手。

他深吸了一口气，“如果你还没有意识到，我现在可以告诉你，”他说，“我曾经以杀人为生。我杀过——”

“很好，谢谢，但我不需要那些细节。”Harold说。在John背后，床铺咯吱地响了一声：Harold站起来了。John想要站起来然后跟在他身后。保险起见，他想要与对方保持在一肘的距离之内：如果他待得足够近，Harold也许会被打动，也许会触碰他——John死死的咬着牙关，迫使自己僵在原地。Harold加了一句：“我了解我们现在所处的境地非常……尴尬，但我是不会突然失去所有的自制力，并且强迫你进入结合期的。” （13）

“谁说你在强迫我了。”John低声咆哮道，然后他听见Harold的脚步声突然停住了。John再也无法忍耐了；他转过了头。Harold的面部紧皱着（14），仿佛僵住了一样。他正盯着面前的一堵墙，眼神无比专注，尽管那儿什么都没有。他的面颊上染着淡淡的色彩。

过了一会儿，他终于僵硬的说道：“我是——我从没想过与任何人结合。我是一个非常注重隐私的人。我不会——”

“你不会吗？”John走下床，温和的问道，声音如同绸缎般顺滑。他朝Harold走去，直到入侵了对方的私人空间。对方抬头盯着他，眼睛睁的大大的。

“你知道的不是吗，Harold。”John低声喃喃，任由自己的声音在空气中打着旋儿，低沉又柔滑，带着莫名的亲密：“我会。只要你想要，只要你轻轻地推出你的意志——”他故意倾过身子，嘴唇擦着Harold的脖颈一路向上，然后磨蹭着他的耳后。

Harold猛地向后：“停下！”

被命令所带来的极致喜悦让他眼前一片空白。John闭上眼睛，任由自己的意识在那片由强烈的感情所凝聚而成的海里漂浮了一会儿。等他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，Harold正满面怒容的盯着他：“你刚刚是故意的？”

“只是想让你弄清楚现状。”John柔软轻快地说道。实际上他的双手都紧紧地攥成拳，强烈的渴望在他的心中翻腾，像打了个死结一样沉甸甸的。但他没有在脸上表现出任何他所感受到的情绪：“别假装不知道你正在陷入一滩什么样的麻烦里。你把我留在这儿，我们之间就只可能会有一种结局。啊，是了，”他补充道，换上一副无辜的表情：“如果那种结局正是你想要的，那我们可以跳过中间的麻烦，直接从最好的地方开始——”

他又一次向前倾身，可是这次Harold向后跳了一步，有些惊恐地朝他低吼道：“出去！”

John夸张的叹了一口气。他倒希望自己心里真的没有一丝后悔的情绪。

“如果这是你想要的。”他说道，花了些功夫确保自己在迈着闲散的步子走出Harold的房间的同时，他身体的角度绝对正确，以便于将自己裸露的臀部尽可能长时间的映在Harold洗手间的镜子上。

John尽可能迅速地冲了个澡，然后冲进厨房，趁着Harold还在洗漱的短暂空当为对方制作了一份早餐：单人正餐式的摆盘（15），亚麻布餐巾，过多的银质餐具，Mimosa鸡尾酒（16）和茶，切掉边缘的土司片，培根和香肠以及一个外形完美的蛋饼——简直阿谀谄媚到了无可救药的地步。当他刚刚摆好餐具、放下餐盘，Harold就从走廊里走了出来。

早在他出现之前，John就已经算计好了脚垫的摆位——就在椅子旁边。此刻他坐在那张柔软的脚垫上，垂着眼睛，避免自己用渴望的眼神看向Harold。

Harold将一切都看在眼里，一言不发地用恼火的眼神瞥了John一眼。John默默垂下眼睑，努力使自己的脸上呈现出谦恭娴静的表情。

“如果你觉得我会因此而感到感动的话——”Harold话说到一半就停了下来，因为不加掩饰的回绝这类正式的礼节对任何一个Sub来说都是非常严厉的处罚。正是因为如此，强迫一个明显不感兴趣的Dom接受一个正式礼节也是同样不妥当的举动。可是Harold并不属于‘明显不感兴趣’这一范围内的存在。如果他真的不感兴趣，他就不该把John留在身边。Harold越早认清大局并且放开John，一切就会越好。

John忽略了自己因为不想让Harold拒绝他而紧绷着的肩膀。

过了一会儿，Harold叹了口气并且坐了下来。他甚至把餐巾放到了自己的腿上、将每一枚餐具都用了一遍并且将食物尝了个遍。当他注意到茶杯的时候，他停下了动作，皱起眉头，投给John一个奇怪的眼神。

John在心中得意的笑了起来，尽可能用最无辜的表情去迎Harold的目光。Harold把自己藏得太深了，John并没能从他的脑子里找出他喜欢什么样的食物，但是橱柜里的咖啡年代久远，而茶盒里的煎绿茶距离过期的时间最长。

公寓的门在Harold能吃完之前就打开了。

“我是不是闻到了培根？”Nathan叫唤着，大步走了进来。他在通往餐桌的台阶上停了停，看着铺开在桌面上的各式餐具，以及挨着Harold坐在脚垫上的John。他脸上缓缓显露出了一种另人眩晕的、安详喜乐的表情。Harold的耳朵尖不知不觉中变得通红。

“哎呀，看来我忘了问你们之间的进展了。”Nathan欢快地说道，从楼梯上走了下来。当他伸出手去够盘子上的培根的时候，John的肩膀突然毫无理由的紧绷起来，脑海中闪过毫无理由的抗拒：那是他为Harold而做的——

“不。”Harold声色俱厉地对Nathan说道。整个房间突然变得冰冷而阴暗：支配性十足的压迫感全然显露着，还有不可阻挡的战意。John从没感受到国相同程度的压力，如同随时都可能降下来的雷雨。Nathan的手停在半空中，完全僵住了。他与Harold盯着对方，眼睛里闪过相同等分的震惊。过了一会儿，Nathan直起身子，收回了自己的手。Harold将所有的力量都重新收回体内，面色通红。

John只是模模糊糊的意识到了另外两个人之间的协商。他几乎以为自己正在漂浮，因为那种可怕的满足感让他感到眩晕。Harold刚刚警告Nathan远离他。John颤抖了一下。他跟很多人都玩儿过卑躬屈膝阿谀谄媚这一套：最恶劣的那种Dom喜欢这样的表现。这是最容易让他们放下戒心的方法。但是在这之前，John从未因此而动摇过。

“抱歉。”过了一会儿，Nathan这么说道。他的声音简直过于轻柔了，蕴含着太多的包容与理解，人们用这种语气说话的时候，一向都认为你们在——结合。John的脑子背叛了他，迅速地说完了那句话：在你们刚刚进入结合期的时候。

Harold僵硬的、几乎微不可见地点了点头。他将餐具轻轻地放回了盘子上，推开椅子，领着Nathan朝起居室的窗户走去。现在轮到John行动了：他的正式礼节刚刚被接受，他不能就这样把乱七八糟的桌子丢下不管。但那不能阻止他想要偷听的欲望。Harold肯定又把自己包裹进了空白的围墙里，但是Nathan的想法还是可以被感知到的。

John把餐具一股脑的丢进了水槽里，开始仔细听。Nathan正在说：“Harold，你不觉得这一切发展的有点太快了吗？”Harold无话可说的看着他，神色中带着恼怒，直到Nathan抬起双手：“我只是觉得你需要一些陪伴！我可没想着你会在二十四个小时之内开始进入结合期。”

“我没有……！”Harold这么说着。可是当Nathan怀疑的扬起了半边眉毛，他便停了下来。他的表情僵住了。过了一会儿，他粗声粗气的说道：“我的确开始了，是吧。”

“在那儿发生的那一幕让我不得不这么想，”过了一会儿，Nathan回答道，“Harold，如果你希望的话，我们可以重新把他绑在束缚工具里——”

“说得好像这个办法很有效一样。”

“但那些工具足够保证让我们安全的把他送到贝尔维尤安全设施最严密的禁闭设施里去。”Nathan说道，“我们在那儿投了足够多的钱，他会受到很好的照看——”

John感觉到自己的肩膀向上缩紧。如果Harold要求他重新戴上束缚工具，如果Harold要求他一路都保持安静……如果Harold要求他待在囚牢中……

“不。”Harold说。

“你若要将他留在身边，不去占有他这件事便会随着时间的增长而变得愈发困难。”Nathan说。

“我了解这一点。”Harold厉声说道，“就像你推测出来的那样，他并不是一个罪犯。他被自己所信赖的每一个人利用、然后背叛。我不打算把他扔到一个地下囚牢里，然后变成那些人中的一个。”

“Harold，你并不欠他什么——”

“是你把他带到我这儿来的！”Harold说，“难道你觉得我会像德克萨斯的那些人一样，将他当成一个可以随时丢弃的一次性用品吗？”

Nathan呼出一口气，移开了目光：“不。”他这么说，“但是，该死的，Harold，我并不想让你陷入这个。你看这样吧，至少让我把他带回我那儿去。如果由你给他定下指示的话——”

“他需要继续遵守我的指令，并且待在我能影响力能够直接触碰到的地方。只有这样，我们之间的联系才不会被削弱。”Harold说道，“无论怎么说，我不认为你的方法会生效。他无比的强大，并且拥有非常高效的反抗能力。我想，只要他落入比现在还要疏漏的看管之下，或者找到任何一个真正足以驱使他逃离的动机，他就有能力挣脱我所设立的指令。我需要做的是放他走。但是在解决他所面临的最急迫的问题之前，我不能这么做。你在政府里的人脉——你能联系到他们吗？我们需要澄清他的案底。我一点儿也不认为他会成为一个安全隐患。”

“我的那些人脉……那些完全不知道你存在的人？”Nathan干巴巴的问，“你不是压根不想让他们知道你的存在吗？”

“对世界上其他的人而言，你是John的合法拥有人。”Harold说，“你若以个人的名义去找他们，这一切就会显得非常合理。”

“他们知道他的能力，Harold。”Nathan说，“他们知道我的力量不足以掌控他。”

“那就让他们以为John为了避免流落到劳工营而假意臣服于你。”Harold说，“你不需要我的提醒也应该知道怎么做：是什么让你如此不情愿？”

“那是因为我很清楚，一旦我提起他在我这儿，那些人就会一路找过来。”Nathan说，“他们可不是什么好人，Harold。他们是非常优秀的政府特工，但是前后两者之间有很大的区别。”

“我们有可能会需要开始逃亡。”Harold说，“再说了，如果他们真的那么优秀，就算你不提起这一茬，他们也应该很快就会找上门的。”

“如果他们出现在你家门口，然后要求你把他交出来，你会怎么办？”Nathan说道。

“如果有这个必要的话，任何事。（19）”Harold这么回答了，语调强势而不由辩驳，似乎在说：我们的谈话到此为止。

Nathan清楚地明白他的意思。他停下了与Harold的争执，尽管John能够清晰地感觉到，事情到此为止的进展完全没能让他的心情好转。

“好吧，”Nathan说，“如果你不想把他锁在束缚工具里，或者关进禁闭机构，而且还不打算让他一个人待着，那么在一切尘埃落定之前，你打算如何安置他？”

John的后脑立刻为他提供了一系列Harold可以安置他的方法，每一项都或多或少的应该被打上马赛克。John的精神并没有集中于他的谈话上，因为Nathan脑海中存在着比这场对话还要美妙的东西——它是如此的令人不可置信，却又让John感受到疯狂的喜悦。Nathan以为他们已经开始进入结合期了。Nathan对此非常确信。在他与Harold相识的三十年中，对方从来都没有过这样的失态。他对此的确信简直就像一剂海洛因。

尽管Harold关于放他走的逻辑无可挑剔，他所说的每一个字，所做出的每一个决定，都是关于如何留下他的。为此，Harold甚至做好了与整个CIA为敌的准备。John抱着双臂并将之放在桌子上，垂着头，努力将自己钉在原地。他需要非常努力，才能阻止自己穿过整个房间去到Harold身边，跪在他的脚边然后乞求。

“我相信你之前说过，我需要一个保镖。”Harold正在这样说，“我想我们暂时就用他将就一下好了。”

#

“你知道吗，如果你能帮我拿到一张免罪单，我就大可不必跟着你出门办这件事了。”John一面跟着Harold走出公寓，一面说道。他的新西装非常合身，完全不会限制身体的任何动作，棱角分明的高支棉布衬衫柔顺的贴着皮肤。他没有系领带，尽管Harold肯定为他准备了一条——他之所以能够违抗对方的意思，仅仅是因为他相信自己不规规矩矩的扣上扣子会显得更好看些。Harold曾经飞快地扫过他空荡荡的领口，那道视线之中所蕴含的热度依旧留在John的心里，挥散不去。“这样的话，你就绝对不会有机会在不乐意的前提下与人结合了。”（18）

“对啊，我想你的前雇主们一定会很乐意告诉大家，他们在为你的免罪单签名的时候集体走神了。”Harold这样说道，没有再转过头：“然后我们就可以放心地去相信那番说辞了，是不是？”

John默默地吐出一口气，因为他没法反驳。

“你完全没有担心的理由。”Harold添道，“我是不会在压迫你的自由意志的同时与你结合的。”

说得好像他完全没有这个想法似的。“有人在为此担心吗？”John喃喃道，刻意压低了声线，于是Harold的后颈微微红了起来。

“跟紧点。”Harold厉声说道，跨进了电梯间。John被那道命令之中所蕴含的力量迷得头昏脑胀，直到抵达正在楼下等着他们的车上才好了些。他觉得自己既像个瘾君子，又像个毒贩。

上车的时候，他刻意与Harold挨得很近，将自己的大腿紧紧地贴着对方的，并且将胳膊横过去搭在后座的靠背上，仿佛在宣告自己的占领地。Harold一路上都维持着僵硬笔直的坐姿。

奇怪的是，与其将他们带向IFT，那辆车将他们带到了一个名叫United Heritage的保险公司——那个公司位于市中心一座毫无特色的大厦的之中，占据了那座建筑的第三十五层。在那儿工作的大概有几百名员工——他们是真的在工作。John一边跟着Harold穿过整个楼层，一边随机性的将几个人的思想拉到了自己面前：他们之中没一个知道这个公司只是个幌子，包括微笑着将Harold迎进一条私人通道的秘书小姐。

“欢迎回来，Mr. Wren。，您的旅途还顺利吗？”

“是的，谢谢你，Ms. Rosen。”Harold说，“有什么需要我处理的急事吗？”

“您的信件都在桌上，我尽可能地将它们分类放好了。”她回答，“我并没有发现任何不平常的事情。不过您与一位叫Richard Greer的先生相约在十点钟见面，他来自Decima国际公司。”

“好的，谢谢。”Harold说道。秘书小姐盯着John的目光里蕴含着极大的兴趣。Harold也看了看他，尽管Harold完全不在状态内的样子。

John仅仅是对秘书小姐微笑了一下，并且倾过身子伸出一只手：“John Reese，”他说，“我跟是Harold一伙儿的。”

Ms. Rosen瞪大眼睛，并且用渴求的目光看着Harold，但是后者非常巧妙地回避了任何与前者对视的机会。“如果我有任何需要，我会告诉你的，Ms. Rosen。”他这样说道，然后逃一般的进了自己的办公室。John对她咧嘴一笑，然后慢悠悠的走进了同一间办公室。

“我必须承认，你可真是在这个公司上花了不上功夫。”John一面关门一面说道。他漫无目的在Harold的办公室里乱逛，绝不放过任何小东西，尽可能地让自己的动作显得具有侵略性。

办公室是一个套间，被许许多多的书架以及一张巨大的办公桌所填满，还连着一间四面都被巨大玻璃环绕着的会客室。其中几乎没有任何私人物件：那几个看上去像是私人物件的东西全都是假的。Harold正坐在他宽大的桌子后面，谨慎的盯着John。

“这里有多少人知道，这个公司只是为了掩盖你的真实工作而存在的？”

“一个都没有。”Harold说，“这不是一个掩人耳目的幌子，Mr. Reese。”他在加重了在称呼上的语气，仿佛礼节和形式还能够增加说服力一般：“United Heritage是一家非常成功的保险公司。”

John抬了抬眉毛：“而你是它的拥有者。”Harold没有反驳，尽管他恼怒的抿起嘴唇，开始假装自己在工作。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“我克服了几个常见的小毛病，正是它们的存在拉低了整个风险评估市场的效率。在那之后，这里的一切都就可以进行自主管理了。”

“唔。”John漫不经心的绕过书桌，在Harold身边找了个舒适的位置，大腿离Harold的手臂只有两英寸左右的距离。他把Nathan儿子的照片从书桌上拿起来，细细地研究：那是这个地方唯一真正与Harold有关的东西：“那么，你正在做什么？”

“工作。”Harold说，紧盯着电脑屏幕。他至少打开了六个与编程有关的文档，但是编程的效率却相当低下。

“那儿有一张很不错的沙发哦，”John说，“很长。看上去非常舒适。”他移了移中心，任由自己的腿擦过Harold的手腕——

“请你到旁边那个房间里去，并且待在那里。”Harold说道。又一阵甜蜜的，海洛因一般的浪潮击中了John的后脑：“关上门！”

“如你所愿。”John这样回答，身体里的每一个细胞都渴望服从。这样的状态一直持续到他与目的地之间还有一半的距离的时候。等到他走进与办公室相邻的会议室里那会儿，他已经能够不去完完全全的遵从最后一道指令了。他将门虚掩着，开始做俯卧撑，假装自己没看见门与门框之间的缝隙。

当Harold十点钟的客户抵达的时候，John已经做了一千个俯卧撑了。又一百个之后，John突然停了下来，一只手下意识地去碰腰后并不存在的那把枪：Harold正在变得非常愤怒，怒火浓烈到足以渗出他脑海里的那堵高墙。

John轻悄悄地靠近门边，将门拉开了一条刚好让声音传入的缝隙。那个叫Greer的男人正在说：“现在，Mr. Finch，我们可以用非常糟糕的方法解决这个问题，但是看在外面那位迷人的秘书小姐的份上——”

John重新合上了那条缝隙。他从脑海里找出了独立办公室外面的构造图：秘书的办公桌，通向普通办公室的大门，走廊向左连着其他的独立办公室，向右则是洗手间和楼梯间。他几乎能够确定Decima的人带来的是一个三人小队，一个把手楼梯，另外两个站在大门的两侧，紧盯着秘书的举动。

他审查了一下自己所处的这个房间，最后从桌子上拿起了一只做工精良而又满有重量的钢笔。它的笔杆上印着由金色字母组成的Harold Wren。John将笔尖露了出来，并将之藏在了手心里。他来到房间另一侧、连接着走廊的那扇门前，轻轻地将之拉开，动作流畅，没有感受到任何阻拦。他以一种光明磊落的姿态走了出去，但是守在楼梯口门前的男人依旧绷起了身体，抬头看着他。

“你是在排队等着上厕所吗？”John对他说，“怎么回事儿，难道今天公司食堂卖的辣酱汤不新鲜？”

那个男人不由自主地朝着走廊那头的厕所望去。于是John击中了他的头骨，然后直直地把钢笔往他的喉咙里戳，笔尖撕裂皮肉：“安静，”他说，话语后面有意志力在推着：“这一切很快就会结束了。”

那个男人的嘴巴已经张开了，随时都可能喊出声来。但是他的下颌骨在John的意志力下重新变得放松，没有一丝声音泄露出来。John推开了楼梯间的门，把那个男人平摊在地上——对方的整个身体都失去力量，变得松弛柔软。他将对方的耳麦放进了自己的耳朵里，拿走了那把装有消音器的枪，以及对方的刀、钥匙串和手机。他用那个男人的衣服大致将自己的手擦干净了，然后扣上了外套的扣子，用于遮掩衬衫上的血迹。

他重新回到了走廊里，整个身体放松又自在，垂在身侧的手里熟练的握着枪。站在门边的两个男人拥有打手一样的站姿（这也的确是他们的真实身份），以至于秘书小姐都对他们皱起了眉头，满面迷惑。然后她转头瞥见了John。

“弯腰躲到你的桌子后面。”John说道，强硬的推搡着，在她扑到桌子底下的同时开枪射中了那两个男人，正中头颅；子弹的轨迹在消音器的作用下只是两声轻响。然后他转身，正好看见Harold办公室的门打开。Greer率先走出来，嘴角带着薄薄的笑意。那个笑容并没能持续多久，因为他很快就意识到，自己正对着一把手枪的消音器。

在他身后，Harold停住脚步，盯着那两具尸体，瞪大眼睛。

Greer向Harold的方向投去一瞥：“看来是我小看你了。”

“Ms. Rosen在哪里？”Harold说，依旧目不转睛的盯着地上的尸体，神色僵硬而又震惊，一看不是那种经常看见死人的类型。

“我在这儿，”秘书小姐虚弱的声音从桌子底下传了出来：“Mr. Wren, 你还好吗？”

“你在楼下准备了什么？”John对Greer说，“告诉我。”

Greer的身体抽搐了一下，但是没有说话：他是一个强大到足以抵御John的意志的Dom。但是John并不需要依靠语言去得到自己想要的情报。在瞬息之间，他就能从对方的脑海里提取到所有的细节：大厦的正门口有一辆蓄势以待的SUV，车窗上四面都贴了遮挡物，只等着Greer挟持Harold到室外去——那是第一计划；大厦的地下车库里还有一辆车，是后援，以防他们需要经历一场混战才能离开。每辆车里都有三个男人，每一个都携带着武器——

John干净利落地敲中了Greer的太阳穴，将他击倒在地，然后弯下腰拿走了他的耳麦和手机。他直起身子之后便拉过Harold的手臂，开始拽着他往走廊尽头的楼梯间去。Harold没有反抗，因为他依旧盯着面前的尸体，看上去晕乎乎的。他抬起头去看着John，疑惑开始在额头上的皱纹中聚集：“别的先不说——你到底是怎么走出会议室的？”他问道。

尽管John已经做好了被责怪的准备，但是Harold的声音里没有一丝不赞同的意思。

“今天早上，你说我是你的保镖。”John说，“我想那道指令大概在我的身体里占据了优先权。待在我身后。”他添道，“我们先顺着楼梯往下走三层，然后抄近路去电梯间。然后我们从地下车库出去。”

“你刚刚在我的办公室里留下了两具尸体！”Harold说道，转过头去寻找那两具死尸的踪迹。

“三具。”John一边说着，一边踢开了楼梯间的们，大步跨过第三具尸体。

#

John依靠电梯成功将Harold带到了车库里，然后将对方拉进了一个角落。他们前面横着金属制的巨型垃圾箱，后面横着水泥墙面。他说：“留在这儿。”

Harold的脑海依旧被震惊的情绪所充满，直到被这一声指令而唤醒。他抬起头盯着John：“你要去哪里？”

“给我们找一趟顺风车。”

“我并没有在这里存放任何车辆。”Harold说。

“没有关系，”John说道，“外面那几个家伙很快就不会需要他们的车了。”

“什么？”Harold瞪大眼睛：“你还想杀掉更多的人？”

“Harold，”John的语调非常具有耐心，“他们刚刚企图绑架你。他们并不是什么老好人。”

“但他们依旧是活生生的人类啊！”Harold这么说。John狠狠地咬着下颚。他想反驳：他们不是。他们不算数。他们企图伤害Harold——但那些都不重要。最重要的是Harold想要的东西。

“好吧，”John妥协道，“我会尽我所能保全他们的性命。这样总可以了吧？”

“我也不想看着你丢掉性命！”Harold说，“我们为什么不直接叫警察来？”

“等到警察来的时候，你准备怎么向他们解释现在的状况？为什么一个资金充足的恐怖组织会企图绑架Harold Wren，一个脾气温和的保险公司总经理？”John企图解释，可是Harold看上去依旧没有被说服。于是他换了个方向，“再说了，一旦他们把我的指纹送去扫描——”

“好吧。”Harold用一种平板的语调打断了他。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，是一条坚固冷硬的线。他和John都知道那种事发生之后的后果：警察只需要看一眼John的官方犯罪记录，就会将他重新扔到那种一旦进去就再也不可能再次走出来的地方。

过了一会儿，Harold终于开口了：“好吧。一切按照你的意思来，见机行事。在可能的情况下，请尽量减少伤亡人员的数量。”他想了想，最后补充道：“在此之上，优先考虑你自己的性命。” 

Harold丝毫没有收敛声音里的命令之意，John能感觉到那股意志力顺着自己的脊椎一路向下，在身体里扩散开来。那感觉几乎令人无法忍受。一切照你的意思来。Dom们不应该说出这种话的。他有过很多指挥官和训练官，其中有一些人与他一同行动了十年，明知道他无法被普通Dom的意志影响，却依旧唯恐他随心所欲，对他下命令的时候能多明确就多明确。

John曾经接到过一个非常糟糕的任务：一切所能想象到的变故全都在任务期间发生了。当他好不容易带着目标情报从中脱身之后，却不得不面对Mark眼中无法掩饰的嫌恶。John清楚地记得，对方之所以会流露出那种负面的情绪，仅仅是因为他在万不得已的情况下抛弃了原定计划、临场发挥了一番。

“你从来都不给我好好玩儿一场的机会。”John摆出一副惆怅的样子，企图以此掩饰住自己真实的感想。然后他飞快的远离了Harold（对方板着一张脸，仿佛是在说‘熊孩子别烦我’），企图在身体做出任何蠢事之前逃到足够远的地方去。

完美的射中六只膝盖之后，John除去了那三个男人身上的武器，然后把他们丢在了车库的水泥地面上。他们都还活着，尽管下半辈子应该再也没办法当打手了。John砸烂了他们的手机，把他们的手枪全都扔到了车子的后座上——浪费是最大的犯罪（21）——然后将车开进了电梯间。Harold爬进了副驾驶位，在关上车门之前回头看了看那几个在地上辗转呻吟的男人。

“谢谢你，Mr. Reese.”他坐在飞速行驶的汽车里，肃穆的说道，目不斜视的看着自己的正前方。

Harold的谢意并没有像毒品一样麻醉他。与之相反的，整个世界都在一瞬间变得更加清晰明媚，就连白炽灯和灰蒙蒙的水泥车库也不能幸免。一切都艳丽得不像样子，仿佛置身于色彩斑斓的童话世界。

他取悦了他的Dom。他的Dom。John紧紧地抓着方向盘，直到十个指节都泛白。他企图告诉自己：这么多年来，他都是一个人熬过来的。只要他愿意，他随时都可以再次适应过去的那种生活方式。

然后他发现自己完全不买自己的账。

-TBC-

*注10：原文：“still rigidly wrapped up”. 我没懂作者指的是Finch穿了很多衣服，还是他的脑子里依旧严严实实的围着一堵墙。

*注12：原文”throes of the rush“，不清楚翻译对了没有。

*注13：结合期（Bounding）：这个词语在这里做名词使用。在一般的D/s世界观里，他没有特殊的意思，但是在Astolat的世界里，结合期似乎是一种生理反应。我的理解是，它有点像ABO里的发情期，但是作用对象只有两个——相互情投意合的Dom和Sub。

*注14：原文”Harold’s face was locked“。联系了一下前后文，我觉得有‘皱’的感觉，但是不确定是否只是‘面无表情’的意思。

*注16：Mimosa鸡尾酒：用果汁兑香槟或者其他气泡酒而制成的鸡尾酒，常见于正式的早午餐（Brunch）和婚礼。

*注18：原文"Without any chance of landing yourself a bonded you say you don't want."：我不知道是不是原作者在bond这个词后面多打了一个ed。

*注21：原文为“waste not, want not”:西方的谚语。我换了一个大家比较熟悉的。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

#

John开车去了美国自然史博物馆，因为那儿有一个自助式停车场。他把车停在了一辆SUV旁边，闯了进去，从仪表板下面拔出两根电线并摆弄了一番，很快就成功点着了那辆车。Harold在他那么做的同时一直用一种不赞同的眼光看着他：“我们真的有必要偷走一个穷困游客的车吗？”

他没有质问的意思，只是在单纯的发问。

“这辆车上很有可能装有定位追踪系统，”John说：“就算没有，那些人也能依靠牌照追踪到这辆车。我不想开着它到处乱晃。”

Harold做出一个痛苦的表情，然后妥协了。“我需要一台电脑，”他拿出手机，一边用手指戳着屏幕一边说，“这东西简直太令人难受了。”

“你在做什么？”

“我在往这辆车的主人的活期账户里汇款。”Harold回答道：“我给了她三倍的价钱，并且附上了一条匿名短信，请求她不要向警方报失。”

“她追查到你身上的几率是多少？”John问道。Harold听闻之后慢慢地转过头，眼神愤慨的盯着他。

“当我没问。”John说，“我应该把你带到哪儿去？那些家伙显然知道你跟IFT有关，并且对Wren这个身份之下的房子都了如指掌。”

Harold沉默着。

“去Madison与37街的交界处。”他最终这么说道，“我在那条街的转角上有栋房子。”

“你确定这个身份与Wren没有任何关联？”John留了个心眼。

“这个地方对大部分人来说根本不存在。”Harold说。他已经开始发另外一条短信了：“我需要警告Nathan。这群人一定也会将他当成目标的。”

可是那些人似乎很清楚Harold比Nathan更有价值，John想，问题是他们是如何了解到这一点的。

“让他在目的地与我们会面吧。”John决定道，“他需要多久才能到？”

Harold正在手机上敲敲打打，过了一会儿才回答道：“二十分钟。”

在接下来的三十分钟内，John绕着城市漫无目的的转了一圈又一圈，然后在距离目的地还有六个街区的地方把那辆SUV扔下了。他让Harold继续待在车里，而他自己则去便利店买了一个廉价的环保袋，把自己的枪支装进去携带。Harold带领他在脚手架下的阴影下行走，然后进入了一个无人问津的公共图书馆：那地方接近半个废墟，到处都是书籍和老旧的电脑。

John快速地检查了一下楼道，但他紧绷着的神经在那期间已经开始放松了。他能感受到这个地方的除了Nathan之外空无一人。Nathan的存在感在二楼，明亮又充满了担忧，还有一点点暗藏于心底的愧疚感。

“Harold！”Nathan喊道，在他们进门的同时转过身来，“天啊，你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Harold说，“这还要多亏了——”他们两个一同侧过身子，然后发现John手里的枪口正直直的对着Nathan的脑袋，姿势稳固眼神肃穆。Harold盯着他：“你在干什么？John——”

“请千万不要命令我放下枪，”John语调急促，带着豁出一切的决意，用恳求的声音说道。Harold的声音因此而停了下来，微微张成一个“O”，然后僵住了。John趁机继续下去：“他跟那群人之间有联系。”

“你说什么？”怒火像海浪一样从Nathan的身体里涌出来。但是随着枪口在他视线里晃荡的时间越来越长，他心里的那一丝愧疚也变得越来越清晰。手枪一向有这种功效。

“什么？”Harold怀疑的说，“这也太荒谬了。”

“你确定吗？”John告诉他：“你们两个因为它而产生了不小的分歧，不是吗。”

“因为什么……？”Harold愣愣的盯着他，“你在说什么？你是怎么——”

“我在说它，Harold。”John说，“你创造的那个东西。那些人的目标。那件你用尽一切可能在脑海里向我隐瞒的东西。”

“耶稣啊，”Nathan喃喃道。

“我这么做是有原因的，”Harold厉声说道，“如果那群负责运行它的人以为你知道任何关于它的事情，他们一定会想要你死——”

“我很确信他们已经这样认为了。”John说。

房间里剩下的两个人都对着他瞪眼。

John耸了耸半边肩膀，以此确保枪口丝毫不晃动。他说：“从三年前开始，我们得到的情报就几乎完全变了样。虽然数量不如从前，但是质量却变好了。变得好多了。在那之前，情报组的信息有百分之九十都存在误差，但是在那个变动之后，我们得到的情报再也没有过失误。我和我的搭档大概问了太多不该问的问题，因为他们很快就把那个取回手提电脑的任务交给了我们。”

在John解释的期间，Harold看上去越来越惊愕，直到现在。他皱起眉头，问道：“手提电脑？”

尽管他脑海里的围墙依旧坚不可摧，但是John能感觉到那疑惑发自真心。他胃里一直紧紧拧缠着的那个死结终于松开了。那不是Harold干的。

“一个承载着一些源代码的手提电脑。”John在这么说的同时细细观察着Nathan的神色，就在对上了对方的视线之后也没有移开目光。他刻意用挑衅一般的眼神看着金发的男人：“有一个身处于政府内部的人将之卖给了中国政府——”

“但那是不可能的。”Harold打断他，“没有人能找出方法贩卖那些源代码。在将硬盘交给政府之前，我把它们一一加密，这个世界上没有任何人拥有源代码的访问权，除了——”他突然停下了，然后转身。Nathan脸上的表情足以说明一切。

“你现在还坚信Nathan与那群人毫无关系吗？”John问道。

“我能。”Harold回答道，毫无犹豫的。但他看上去非常沮丧，似乎受到了极大的打击：“Nathan，你到底做了什么？”

Nathan重重的呼出一口气：“Harold——”

“你做了什么？”Harold重复道。

Nathan的肩膀紧绷了起来，微微弓着，任由Harold的意志击中他：“我必须做点什么，”他说，“我别无选择，Harold。我们知道他们的存在，Harold，那些人。我们知道不幸之事即将降临到他们身上——”

“哦，上帝啊，”Harold的声音被空气拉扯得支离破碎，“Nathan，曾经的我们并不知道，现在的我们也绝不应该窥探。这就是我消除你的访问权的原因——”

“你消除了我的访问权，但是你却没有消除那个名单！”Nathan说，“难道你以为把那份名单锁起来就会让一切好转吗？哪怕我们清楚，每天晚上都有那么多人在无人知晓的情况下被抹除？” 

“所以你想出的解决办法就是企图把访问权交给……Decima国际有限公司？”

“不！”Nathan用手抹了一下自己的脸：“不。那并不是真正的源代码，只是一些你的早期作品。是你在刚开始建造它的时候给我看过的那些。代码的数量完全不足以让任何人将之克隆，只能用于向第三者证实它的真实性。”

“为什么？”Harold问。

“咳，其实这并不能算是我的第一选择。”Nathan这样回答道：“我本来是想去和纽约时报的记者说这件事情的，你记得吗？我一直是那么打算的，直到我们在这个问题上发生了一番小小的讨论。”

Harold畏缩了一下：“Nathan……Nathan，我并没有做——”

“你做了。”Nathan告诉他：“我知道这并不是你的本意，但是你的确那样做了。你阻止了我。”

依靠Nathan脑海里的画面，John得到的信息足以让他拼凑出整个故事的全景：在那些转瞬即逝的场景之中，John看见Harold坐在巨大的服务器机房里飞快的敲击键盘，屏幕散发出的亮度在他的镜片上化作细碎的光，而他就是在那样的环境下将机器带到这个世上——在Nathan的心中，机器这个单词不是泛指名词。它特指某一物体的存在。在另一些场景里，他看见了满屏幕的陌生面孔，那是无关名单上的面孔，其中大多数都是Sub。他还感受到了Nathan那可怜的、无可救药的渴望，想要保护那些人的渴望。正是那份情绪导致他无法像Harold一样，坚信机器需要被束缚。

“我的本意是想让那些代码落到媒体手中去的，”Nathan说，“那份代码在转辗经手了一长串中介之后，才被一个能够看出些门路的信息版面的写手找到——”

“只不过当他意识到自己手里的东西是什么之后，他大概同时意识到那项东西非常值钱。”John插了一句。

“他在两个月前消失了，”Nathan说，“没有写任何关于机器的文章。”

“原来这才是你一直催促我找保镖的原因。”Harold说：“为什么你把John带来——”他顿了顿，然后问道：“这不是巧合，没错吧？”

“它不是。”Nathan沉重地说，“在CIA找回手提电脑之后，Alicia曾前来找我，企图找出那个记者拿到代码的原因。在那期间，她不小心向我泄露出，CIA打算处理掉那两个取回电脑的特工。”他看着John，对他说：“我很抱歉。我并没有想要为你带来不幸的意图。我只是想将一切引向正轨。”

他心中的愧疚没有变，一层又一层，沉甸甸的坠在心中。John能够轻易地感受到它们。但是那些愧疚之中不再夹杂着任何秘密。Nathan并没有背叛Harold。

John收回手枪，将之重新塞回腰间。Harold无精打采的坐在桌子那儿，神色疲惫，低迷的气息渗透脑中的堡垒。

“今天企图将你带走的那群人并不是半吊子。”他告诉Harold，“但是他们也不是军人。大概是某个地下犯罪组织，核心大概由曾经的MI-6成员组成——借由你那位名叫Greer的朋友推断。我可以为你安排安保措施，但是我需要很多钱，安全的通讯系统以及分享私密文件的渠道才能做到这一点。”

“好的。”Harold模糊的咕哝了一句，看上去还没有从刚才受到的打击中回过神来。但他很快就重新振作起来了，说：“我有一个存放电子货币的账号（22）。虽然里面的钱只够小打小闹，但是定几个网络服务器应该不成问题。等服务器联网之后，我们就能使用其他账户上的金额了。Nathan，也许你的保镖们能够——”

“不。”John说，“他们得离开。从现在开始，他身边只能跟着我亲自审查过的人。还有，不要向任何人说起这所图书馆。”他补充道，“将所需要的东西寄到一个我们能够步行去取的地方，而且要同时将相同的物品寄到几个不同的地方。”

“好吧。”Harold同意了：“你带手提电脑了吗？”他问Nathan。

Nathan冲着房间那一侧的桌子扬了扬手，说：“Harold，我需要和你谈谈。”

John没有跟过去。他转身去了一楼，细细地记下这栋房子的构造。他找到了各个方向的出口，线路板的分布，还在脑海里记下了所能想到的每种逃生路线的利与弊。他不需要牵扯Nathan思想也能猜到对方正在告诉Harold些什么，因为如果换做是他的话，他也会告诉Harold相同的事情。你的行为相当于将自己的性命交付在一个昨天才认识的职业杀手的手中。这是不安全的。只有一种方法能确保他对你的忠心。只有一种方法能够让你彻底放下怀疑。

Nathan是对的。

John花了半个小时确保每个出口外面都是畅通的，然后将大部分门窗都锁上了，并且用书架挡住了剩下那两个没有上锁的出口。每个窗户上都有着厚重的钢铁链条——那是70年代的犯罪热潮所留下的遗产——以及又旧又厚的窗帘。他把窗帘都拉下来了。图书馆变得更昏暗，更安全。没有不速之客在这一段时间内出现。

这是好消息，因为Greer和他的手下要是知道Harold的所在地，他们一定会在最短的时间内再试一次，不给John任何喘息的空间。而他们没有来。这就意味着，他成功的将Harold藏到了没有人能够找到的地方，暂时性的。

做完这一切后，他重回到楼上。Nathan神色肃穆，Harold的表情令人无法揣测，脑海中的堡垒坚不可摧。他正在对着手提电脑敲敲打打，手指运用如飞，镜片后面的眼睛扫视着屏幕。听到声音后Harold停下来看着John：“如果我们现在出去取回需要的设备，还会遇到危险吗？”

“Nathan的话没有问题。”John告诉他：“不过他得在口袋里携带一个随时连通着的电话。”

Harold有点迟疑：“安全吗？”

“这是我们当下所能做到的最好了。”John说，然后回头审视Nathan：“把你的领带去掉。领带容易被人记住。尽快去买一顶深色、不带标识的球帽，把帽檐拉低。别与街上的任何人进行眼神接触，神色要保持放松。但是别尝试弯腰驼背。明白了吗？”

“明白了。”Nathan回答。他重新看向Harold：“我会在几个小时之内回来。”

“小心些。”Harold目不斜视的回答道，手指轻快地敲击着，似乎已经找到了某种节奏。

John站在原地，听着Nathan渐远去的声音：下楼梯的脚步声，以及厚重的铁门闭合时所发出的闷响。John呼出一口气，声音粗糙：“快做。”

Harold稍微仰起头，看着他说：“什么？”

John没有看他。

“你没有理由一再将之延后。”他尽量平淡的说道，尽管大量的肾上腺激素在他体内横冲直撞，他的心跳声响亮的在胸腔中回响：“你需要我，所以我那儿也不会去。就算你现在让我立刻离开，我也无法就这样抛下你。”

Harold一动也不动，保持着抬头的样子：“我——我从未有过要将你置于这种境地的想法。”说到这儿，他停顿了好一会儿，再次开口时音量不过一道耳语：“我可以——我可以命令你——”

“不。”John这样说。他必须中断言语，强迫自己收住那股突如其来并且毫无理由的焦躁感：“我并不是这个意思。别说得好像我还有什么更有意义的事情可以做一样；那群家伙必须被阻止。我的意思是，既然我们面前只有一条路可以走，那么磨磨蹭蹭的对大家都没好处。我们担当不起犹豫的后果。”

“什么犹豫的后果？”Harold听上去有些困惑，似乎完全没有看清现状。

“现在，你还不知道自己能不能相信我——”

可是Harold看上去更加困惑了，语调接近惊奇：“你在今天之内就已经连续两次救了我的性命，尽管我在很大程度上将你变为我的阶下囚。你甚至为了救我而反抗我加在你身上的命令；那感觉一定不可能好受。我的确认为人们需要对身边的一切都保持警惕，Mr. Reese，但是事到如今我若还在怀疑你的忠诚的话，就未免有些太过不理智了。”

John直直的盯着他。

“再说了，这根本不是重点。”Harold抿了抿嘴唇，补充道：“重点是尽管我毫无此意，你所受到的束缚依旧在逐渐加深。这已经比我预想的程度严重太多了，我绝不会与你结合——”

“你会。”John低吼道，朝Harold所在的方向跨进一步。对方中断了声音，抬起头盯着他。他说：“你会的，我们两个都清楚这一点。所以别再自欺欺人了，做完之后就能一了百了！”虽然John尽了自己的最大努力，但他听起来依旧像在恳求。他的音量不可控制的随着每一个字不断拔高，尾音里的哀诉藏都藏不住。Harold的身体在那声音的作用下微微颤抖着，仿佛被电流狠狠地击中了一般。

Harold挪了挪椅子，直到自己面对着电脑屏幕而不是John。他的脸上不漏一丝情绪，但是John能够感觉到Harold到底有多想要那个，能感觉到他的渴望到底有多么强烈——能感觉到他有多么的想要朝着John的手腕伸出手，任由自己的手指在那块皮肤上轻柔地合拢然后说，是的，你是我的。

就是这么简单。只需要这么一个微弱的暗示，剩下的一切就会顺理成章。Harold会将John往他身边拉去，John则会跪下去，任由Harold抚摸他的头发，任由Harold的指尖掠过他的颈子；那儿的曲线优雅美丽，若是被一个项圈包裹着就更美了：它会简洁，低调，轻细；用最柔软的皮革——

John盲目的伸出一只手去抚摸自己的脖子，几乎以为那个项圈已经在那儿了。他希望它已经在那儿了。他向前走了一步，朝着Harold，“继续，”他轻柔的说，就连心中最后一丝绝望的怒火都飘离他了。他马上就要忍不住乞求的声音了：“说出你的意愿。”

Harold闭上眼睛，深呼吸三次，然后说：“我的父母都是Sub。”——他的声音短促，仿佛被哽在喉咙里了。

John眨了眨眼睛，内心的渴望稍微退去了一点，足以让他注意到Harold在说些什么。Harold又深呼吸了一次。过了一会儿，他继续道：“Sub的天性深刻在他们的身体里——他们的级别非常低，低到无法得出确切数字。比三十还要低出许多。”他说话的时候下意识地比划着手势，像一只紧张的鸟：“这似乎有些有违常理，但是我做过一点调查：事实上，两个极端强大的Dom很有可能生出那样的孩子。

我想你能猜到这样的Sub们会经历些什么，如果他们不属于极端幸运的类型的话。我的父母……并不幸运。”

Harold脑海里的壁垒现在并不牢固，但是从缝隙中泄漏出的感情不再有欲望。浓重的抑郁取而代之。这份负面的情绪源自很遥远的过去，却依旧尖锐；John能感觉到Harold不愿意提及，也不愿意回忆这一切。尽管这些情绪非常苦涩，John依旧不由自主的将它们拉向自己。他想要这些，因为它们是Harold的一部分；他想要所有的一切。

“他们被强迫进入结合。”Harold说道，“他们的拥有者——这么称呼他是有原因的——总爱四处宣扬他是如何在前去钓鱼的途中抓住他们的。他在离家旅行的途中分别找到了他们，他们两个都既年轻又贫困，并且在世上无亲无故。我不知道那个男人的级别，但是他肯定超过一百五十级了。他的能力在用于强迫我的父母跟他回家这件事上肯定绰绰有余。他与他们结合，然后将他们安置在了他的家中：一栋乡村里的房子，远离人烟。

“这类事件——一个扭曲的Dom强迫Sub成为自己的奴隶——发生的频率实在是太高，就算被查出来也不会有媒体想要报道。那个男人的特别之处在于，他心中有一个长期计划。怎么说呢，他是一个恋童癖。但是大部分拥有Sub特性的孩子们都会被不同程度的保护起来，并且加以观察和看顾，直到他们达到最低合法性交年龄（23）。如果某一个Sub属性的孩子无故消失的话，总有一些人会注意到这件事的。所以，那个男人萌生出了在自己家中自给自足的想法。

“他强迫我的父母与对方发生关系，直到我的母亲怀上了我。刚开始，在我还非常幼小的时候，他对我非常和善——他大概觉得那样很有趣吧。我一直对他抱着谨慎的态度，因为我能看出来我的父母无论何时都非常非常害怕他的存在。我现在用于守住自己思想的技巧并不是后天钻研的成果。我本能性的学会了这些，因为在我出生的时候，我的父母对Dom的恐惧已经深入骨髓；面对他们的恐惧，我下意识的隐瞒了自己身为一个Dom的天性。考虑到那个男人的企图，你应该可以理解他为什么没有向外界揭示我的存在。我的母亲被迫在家中生产，唯一的助产士是那栋房子里同样面临迫胁的管家。我从没接受过医生的检查，也从没经历过能力的评测。所以他们并没有意识到——他们之中没有一个人意识到——我到底是什么样的存在。

“在我五岁的时候，那个男人终于认为时机成熟了。他命令我的父母将我带到他的卧室，然后命令他们将我独自留在那儿。”Harold的眉毛微微皱起，仿佛沉浸在回忆里。但他的声音依旧平静，几乎平静得有些不自然。John的双手下微微扭动着，本能的回应接下来即将发生的暴力。

“我记得我的母亲祈求他不要那么做。她伏倒在地，去亲吻他的脚尖。她说，只要他愿意放过我，她愿意砍掉自己的一根手指甚至一只手，以此证明她对他忠诚与热爱。但他微笑着拒绝了她。

“我并没学习过如何支配他人：除了我的父母和他们的主人之外，我几乎没有见过任何其他的人类。但是我本能的理解到，那个男人的举止恶劣而扭曲——他故意强迫我的母亲去做违背她本人意愿的事情。所以，五岁的我告诉那个男人因为他是个坏人、我们都恨他，所以他应该走开并且去死。然后我将自己的意志力推了出去。

“他当场就死了。死因是过度惊吓所造成的动脉瘤（24）。待到我的父母从最初的惊讶和宽慰中缓过来之后，他们又重新被恐惧俘虏了——他们担心警察的反应，担心我会可能面临的后果。他们能够清晰地感觉到，我的强大已经达到了‘危险’的程度。所以他们在最短时间内收集了所有能拿到的现金和贵重物品，然后带着我逃跑了。

“没有任何人来抓我们。我长大之后追查过那个案子的后续——验尸报告就连惊吓过度的诱因都没有提。验尸官似乎并没有往另一个Dom身上联想，他大概从未料到有人能够强大到这样的地步。他直接假设那个致死的动脉瘤是自然产生的。

我的父母在一个小城市里找到了一些下贱的工作，然后把我送进了学校。他们一遍又一遍的告诫我要掩盖我的天性。我的确那么做了，并且成功骗过了所有的老师，医生以及同学。不过在漫长的童年里，我们依旧搬了六次家——只要我们在同一个地方待得时间过长，就总有那么一两个Dom会看上我父母中的一个，有时候甚至同时看上他们两个，于是我必须出面让那些威胁到他们的Dom走开。我并没有杀死那些Dom中的任何一个，但是每当那种事情过后，我的父母就会花光他们那少的可怜的积蓄将我们全家搬到一个全新的、没有人认识我的环境里去。

“所以，Mr. Reese，”Harold总结道：“我不会强迫使任何人与我结合——你的提议就是在建议我这么做。我已经强迫你留在我身边了，所以现在——”他停下来吞咽了一下，确保自己的喉咙还能正常发声：“我不会与你结合。至少……至少不会在这样的情况下与你结合。”

Harold停下话语，手提电脑的散热扇旋转着，发出轻柔的呼呼声，电脑屏幕闪烁着，明明灭灭。整个房间都显得昏暗，John沉默的站在对方身边，缓缓梳理自己接收到的复杂情绪：Harold的悔恨之中混杂着未曾散去的愤怒，以及隐藏在那之下的，如钢铁一般不可逆转的决心。

在John身体里横冲直撞的恐惧与肾上腺激素纷纷像潮水一样退去了。他的四肢沉重，如同刚刚经历了一场漫长艰辛的任务：那些日子里，他的神经时刻都紧绷着，每一次的睡眠时间不超过十五分钟。这样的状态会一直持续，直到他从凌冽的寒风里走入室内，关上大门，独自待在安全的基地里。只有那时，他才能够真切的感受到一切都结束了、他终于安全了。

Harold不会与他结合。

John使劲阻止自己发出接近歇斯底里的声响：真可笑，宽慰竟然与失望如此相像。

Harold开口，用一种单薄的，不开心的声音说：“也许我应该——”

“不，”John迅速地说，“别让我离开。求你了。”

Harold又一次停下来。他放任自己深深地陷进椅子柔软的坐垫里，双手搁在键盘上，轻轻地击打着那些字母却不用力按下去。

John盯着那些书架。过了一会儿，他说，“如果我们的境遇与现在……不同……”

“我觉得我们还是不要讨论这个为妙。”Harold这么说。但他干涩的声音已经足以作为答案了。

“好吧。”John妥协。他的大脑已经彻底平静下来了。他会带着Harold脱离这一切。他会尽自己所能去确保Harold的安全。他会非常乖巧的。这样的话，等到这一切都结束了，等到Harold能够放他走的时候，他就可以跪在地上向对方索要那个项圈了。

他知道自己不可能长久的戴着那个项圈，因为CIA总有一天会找到他的。尽管如此，无论在那之后他的生命还会剩下几天、几星期，还是几个月，无论那段时间多么多久或者多么短暂，他都会把自己全然交给Harold，不带一丝保留。

这个决定让他的肩膀彻底放松了下来。John弯过身子去靠着桌子，稍微朝Harold靠近了一点。对方稍稍后仰了一些，谨慎地瞥了他一眼。

“那么，”John说，“你觉得午餐吃泰国菜如何？”

#

事实证明， Harold口中所谓只够“小打小闹”的网络账户足够为他们买来好几台价值两万美金的电脑主机，以及其他Harold需要的电子配件。

“我们暂时得用这些凑合一下了，”Harold这么说的时候，声音中带着一点淡淡的不满。经过整整四个小时的编程之后，他终于满意的停下了修改——电脑的配置和安保系统全部焕然一新。然后，在五分钟之内，他就为John获取了五六个不同暗网（25）的访问权。

接下来的那一晚上，John开始了漫长的面试过程。他在市中心的十几个酒馆之间进进出出，与各种面色冷峻的男女轻声谈话。与他会面的人全都是Dom。其中一些不屑于接收来自Sub的指令，于是John自然就把他们从聘请名单上划掉了——其中一个男人甚至企图用他的胳膊勾住John的腰。

对此，John只是轻蔑的扬了扬眉毛。

“我们可以先稍微找点乐子，然后再谈正事嘛，”那个男人这么说道：“反正你现在没有被任何人占有。”

John需要很努力，才忍住没有用双手掐死他。

那些比较好的、值得聘请的人，并不在乎John的身份。John用诱导性的语言编织问题，然后探进他们的脑子里去看真正的答案：他们是否容易被收买？是否有很多弱点？家人，孩子——任何Decima国际公司能够找到的类型。最终他决定录用五个无亲无故、并且都曾为军队和情报局工作过的Dom。那些人的案底都很清白；他们只不过是厌烦了被人指使，于是决定另寻饭碗罢了。

打道回府之前，John在另一个地点稍微停留了一会儿。等他回到图书馆，顺着楼梯向上爬的时候，Nathan正躺在里屋的充气床垫上呼呼大睡，但是Harold还醒着，对着电脑屏幕捣鼓着什么。

“你都聘雇了什么样的人？”他没有回头，有些不自然地问道。

这个问题里藏着刺呢。John顿了顿，笑着回答：“没聘那种企图把我带上床的人，如果你想问这个的话。”Harold的耳朵尖变成了粉红色，但他没有反驳。于是John接着说：“我还给你带了一位新朋友回来呢。”

“什么？”Harold嘟囔了一声，然后惊愕的低下头，看着向那只冲上前来使劲嗅着他的裤脚的狗。

“这是Bear。”John告诉他。

“我并不怎么喜欢宠物。”Harold向后挪了挪。

Bear越过桌角，最后绕着他跑了一圈之后就重新回到John身边，稳稳地坐下，然后扬起脑袋冲着John发出牢骚般的咕噜声。

“相信我。”John对它说，于是Bear趴了下来，将脑袋搁在前爪上并且定定的盯着Harold，眼睛里散发出不确定的情绪。Harold看着那只小狗的表情与前者基本相同。

“他也是个退伍的军人，”John说，“他的前训练员因为赌博而遇上了些小麻烦，于是他就把Bear在黑市上卖掉了。我觉得这个故事与能够博取你的同情的那种很像。”

“如果主角是人类的话，的确如此。”Harold说。

“狗也有很强的同理心（26）啊，Harold。”John说，“你看着吧，虽然他只会讲荷兰语，但我觉得你们是完全可以正常沟通的。Apport就是‘去捡’的意思。”他递给Harold一个球，“放轻松，试试它吧。”

Harold不信任的冲着John眯起眼睛，但他接过了那个球。他对那只狗说：“Apport，”语调里带着一丝微薄的命令。Bear的耳朵倏地立了起来。不等Harold松开手里的球，Bear就已经冲了出去：它在半空中咬住了目标，并且立刻就带着球回到Harold面前，狂热的摇着尾巴。Harold接过那个湿乎乎的球，对着它皱起眉头。但他最终还是叹了一口气，伸出手去拍了拍小狗的脑袋。Bear半闭着眼睛，发出一声愉悦而满足的叫声。

John专制而果断的决定他不会嫉妒那只狗，转而把他聘雇的特工们的档案抛到了Harold的桌子上：“我给Nathan找了一些替代用的保镖。我还需要一个星期左右的时间才能为你定下人选，所以在那之前你需要一直远离众人的视野。”

Harold则递给了John一个小小的信封：“我给你创立了几个新身份。”他告诉John，看着对方把信封里的半打护照和银行卡倒出来，拿在手上把玩：“这些卡里的金额一旦出现亏空，账户上的钱会自动充填。”

John看着护照上无比熟悉的照片，困惑的抬起头：“你是从哪儿找到这张照片的？”

“我黑进了CIA的系统。”Harold漫不经心的说道——他正在挨个翻看John递给他的文档：“哦，我找照片的时候顺便毁掉了大部分他们关于你的记录。他们大概无法找出人为的痕迹。”

“如果你毁掉了我的文档的话，未免有些太明显了。”John说。

“那样的确挺明显的，所以我还毁掉了好几个前特工的记录。在那之后，我在他们的资料库里植入了一个BUG——他们应该会将资料的损失归咎于那个BUG身上。要想修复这个问题的话，CIA大概需要花上几个星期的时间，但是那些丢失的记录是无法修复的——怎么了？”Harold冲他皱起眉：“以防你还没注意到，”他那么一点点闷声闷气的说：“我对这种东西非常在行。”

John已经懒得去假装自己没有微笑的冲动了。“我已经注意到了。”他若有所指地说道。看到Harold紧紧的抿起双唇，John补充道：“我们多少都应该睡一会儿了。”

“好吧。”过了一会儿，Harold同意道，从椅子上站了起来。然后他犹豫了起来，小心翼翼的瞥了John一眼。John什么都没做，仅仅是不怀好意的冲着他笑。

Bear得到了左边。John得到了右边：他靠着Harold的后背，蜷缩成一团，鼻尖埋在Harold的后脑下方。对此，Harold发出了微弱的、毫无迫胁力的反抗，但是他并没有命令John离开。

“你知道吗，性高潮能够帮助我入睡。”John柔声说道，冲着Harold的耳廓呼出热乎乎的空气。他忍不住试试自己的运气。

“我万分确信，缺少了它你也不会就此死去的。”Harold刻薄的评价道。但是他已经有点迷糊了，在半睡半醒之间用自己的手覆盖住了John的。

#

第二天早上，Nathan差点儿被他们绊了一跤。分别占据了Harold身体两侧的John和Bear感觉到响动后双双抬起了头。Nathan居高临下的看着他们，眉毛扬起。John对着Nathan瞪大眼睛，表情万分无辜。Bear则冲男人咧嘴，露出一口尖牙。

Harold似乎感觉到了身边的响动，动了动身子。力量从男人的身上懒洋洋的舒展开来，像一只手掌似的，保护性十足的包裹住John的后颈，温暖而又沉重，异常完美。John不由自主的放松，眼皮沉甸甸的；见此，Nathan的眉毛扬得更厉害了。

Harold面带困惑地撑起身体，但是那表情几乎是立刻就变作了羞愤欲死。感受到Harold将力量分毫不落的敛进体内时，John忍不住叹了口气。Bear把脑袋无精打采的耷拉到前爪上，哼唧了一声。Harold瞪了他们俩一眼，尽可能地以优雅的姿态从床垫上爬了下去。

“我相信Mr. Reese已经帮你找到了一些人。”Harold一边这样说道，一边徒劳的试图将皱巴巴的衬衫尾端塞进裤腰带里。

“嗯嗯嗯，”Nathan无动于衷的哼唧着，“我肯定他一定尽了自己所能。”

——于是Nathan也不能幸免被眼刀慰问的命运。Harold怒气冲冲的往电脑桌那边去了。

John也从床上爬起来了，对Nathan说：“他们会在中央大酒店与你会面。”他伸了个懒腰，“有五个人轮流值班；无论何时，总会有三个人在你身边。他们的照片都在桌面上的文件夹里。别向他们之中的任何一个提及Harold的名字。如果你需要与他联络，就先给我打电话，然后说你需要讨论今年夏天的安排。然后我会问你能否稍等片刻。如果你说不行，我就会假定你正处于被迫胁的状态，并做出相应的反应。明白了吗？”

“嗯。”Nathan说，“你知道吗，我一直以为这种秘密行动式的桥段只是个笑话。在过去八年里，我一直都拥有浏览绝密文档的权限，但是那东西一向都只是个保密性比平常业务要高的商业交易。（27）”

“因为你曾经的身份是他们的合作性交易伙伴。（28）”John说，“像我一样的人只会在情况发生转折的时候出现。”

那句话里的某些性质让John无法释怀，他整个早晨都对自己所说的话语念念不忘。Harold敲击键盘的声音近在耳边。John一边听着那节奏单一的声音，一边详读保镖们的档案，眉头紧锁。他确信Decima不会去找Nathan的麻烦，至少最近不会。Nathan从来都不是他们的目标；他是最后一条能够引向Harold的线索。Decima的绝人不会愚蠢到贸然轻举妄动。

若不是到了万不得已，他们绝不会对Nathan下手——这个选择不仅充满了各样的不稳定因素，而且一旦失败，还可能让他们彻底丢失Harold的踪迹。他们肯定会给Harold一个较长的缓冲期，以此诱导他率先显露出踪迹。

但是John一直无法摆脱心中的忧虑——他直觉性的意识到自己漏掉了什么。那件事给他的感觉迫在眉睫，以至于他无法静下心来，慢慢将事情从头到尾的捋一遍。

Harold皱起眉头，抬起头看着他：“有什么不对的地方吗？”

“没错。”John短促地说，“但我不清楚具体是什么。你已经打理好Wren的银行账户了吗？”

“是的；公寓也已经清空了，只等有人将它买下。”Harold说，“难不成是Will——”

“不可能。”John说，“我们不能排除这个可能，但那会是一个非常不理想的计划。别的不提，单单他的行踪就非常难以确定。更别说他隶属于无国界医生组织——你很难说服当地人去追捕一个无国界医生组织的成员。所以不会的，应该是——”

他停住了话头，倍感挫败的摇头。

Harold安静了一会儿，然后说：“放松，让事实自然地浮现。”

Harold的意志从他身上席卷而过。John呼出一口气，如同叹息，因为一切都变得松弛而平静。他紧咬着的下颚放松了，紧绷着肩膀垮了下来，脑袋也重新回到了椅背上。这个世界一点点瓦解，化作了一片美丽的寂静。他手中的档案不重要了，那些名字也都不重要了。他漂浮着。片段式的谈话在他的脑海里重新回放，声音一会儿近一会儿远。

“Alicia。”John说，“Alicia Corwin.”

“她是Nathan在国家安全局的联系人。”Harold说道。

“但是她并不为国家安全局工作，”John缓缓地说：“她隶属于美国陆军情报支援特遣队。她就是将任务递交给我和Kara的那个人。她就是那个下令将Kara除掉，然后抛弃我的人。”

“John，我保证，我会处理——”

“这些还不是全部。”John说。然后他突然全都懂了。他突然坐直身子，伸手去抓自己的枪：“找到Nathan。让他回到这儿来，立刻。”

“什么？”Harold问。

“Nathan说Corwin不小心泄露了我被抛弃的事实，但是Corwin从来都不会‘不小心泄露’任何东西。”John说，“她想知道Nathan是否该为那台被卖掉的手提电脑负责。她想看看他是否会将拯救我视为自己的责任。这就是他们为什么选择抛弃我，而非将我的脑袋与Kara的一同射穿。”他猛然发出一声极其短促的笑，声音里毫无笑意，阴郁万分：“绝不浪费任何可利用资源，这是他们常说的。”

“他不接电话。” Harold这么说道。已经在企图联络Nathan了。

Harold扭头去看身边的一个副屏幕，发现四个代表Nathan和他的保镖的小光点还待着IFT的大楼里，但它们已经一个小时都没有在屏幕上移动过了。

“把地址给我，”John说，“禁止我说出任何关于你的事情。”

Harold盯着他，默然不语。

“Harold。”

“不。”Harold说，“我不会命令你做任何可能导致你受到折磨的事——”

“Harold，”John打断他：“无论你怎么做，他们都会为了情报而拷问我的。如果你对我下这一道命令，我可以放轻松并且好好享受那个过程。反之，我则丧失了愉快度过那段时光的机会。——命令我。”

当他意识到自己所言错误的时候，已经太晚了。Harold站了起来，用他的手捧住John的脸，如同一架推土机一般强硬而不可反驳的对他说道：“如果你受到了拷问，你可以告诉他们任何事，只要那些事实可以将你安全逃脱的概率化为最大。”

然后Harold吻了他。

仿佛双腿无法支撑身体的重力一般，John缓缓跪下去，将Harold双手拉到自己的唇边，无助地亲吻了它们，然后将它们按压住自己的面颊上，浑身战栗。

#

当John赶到IFT大厦的时候，那儿已经空无一人了。他在顶楼的停车库里找到了四部手机（它们散布在各个角落），但是其中的信息早已被抹掉了。他敲了敲自己的耳麦：“你能拿到IFT车库里的安保摄像头所拍下来的影像吗？”

“我已经拿到了，”Harold这样告诉他，“但是对方抢先了一步——录像缺失了一段。”

John回到图书馆的时候，发现Harold沉默的坐在椅子上，神色萎靡。

“我很抱歉。”John轻声说道，“我无法找到他。”

Harold抬起头看着他：“他有多大的存活率？”

“挺大的。”John顿了顿，有些不忍地说：“Harold，如果你在考虑跟他们做一个交易的话——”

“不。”Harold回答。John能感觉出他是真心这么说的；他完全没有这么想过。他也并没有因为忧虑而变得心烦意乱；他只是在……紧张，仿佛有些害怕自己即将说出口的决定。John不由自主的朝他走了过去，并将自己的双手放在了Harold的双肩，用指肚轻轻按摩揪成一团的肌肉。Harold因为他的动作而急促地深吸了一口气，似乎被灼伤了一般。然后他紧紧闭上眼睛。

“让我感受你。”John说。

于是Harold撤下了脑海里的高墙。

John不可自制地将面前的一切都拉向自己面前，那股饥渴无穷无尽。他感觉到Harold近乎疯狂的担心着Nathan的安危，与之同时却又对John持有一种露骨而又无助的渴望——他渴望占有，渴望掌控，那种感情比以往的任何时候都要强烈。

除却以上这两种浓烈的情感，无数细碎的图像与记忆同时的在Harold脑海里飞速翻飞，彼此连结，如同一张巨大的转轮。在一段格外清晰的记忆之中，Nathan在说：无论是谁，都会有人认为他的存在举足轻重（29），以及当时的Harold是如何固执的不去听这句话。那时的他之所以听不见，是因为从未有过除却孤独之外的感觉；他每时每刻都将自己的直觉与感性死死地束缚在身边。

“你不可能救下所有的人，”John告诉他。

Harold轻柔的回答道：“可是，你知道吗，John，我能。”

然后，那精妙而又复杂的、银色的机器从Harold的脑海中浮现了出来，在他的眼前展开。那幅画卷太为宽广浩瀚，以至于当John企图全盘接收它的时候几乎感受到了疼痛——那感觉如同在天文馆里所摄录的完美宇宙中翱翔，并眼睁睁的看着自己飞速穿过一个又一个美丽而耀眼的银河系。

机器无处不在，注视着所有人，每一天之中的每分每秒都不曾歇息，聆听着，观察着，分析着。此刻，它正通过电脑屏幕上的摄像头注视着他和Harold，运用Harold办公桌上的手机聆听他们的声音（哪怕手机已经关机），并以此收集Harold敲击的每一个字母。在事故发生时，它注视着IFT大厦的车库，因为它同时注视着纽约大街上的所有车流，通过街道上的交通摄像头。

“它知道Nathan在哪里。”John缓缓地说。

“是的。”Harold回答。

John没有移开搭在Harold双肩上的手，因为肢体接触让他感觉到宽慰，并沉默着。他若要使处在Harold的位置上，就一定会毫不犹豫的动用机器的力量，将之变作手中实用的工具。但可笑的是，他竟然能够毫无异议的接受Harold所做出的任何决定。他惊异自己竟能够如此轻易地将信任交托给Harold，毕竟在此之前他从未对任何人报以相同的信任：Alicia不行，Mark不行，就连Kara都不行。

Harold继续安静地坐了一会儿，然后他的嘴角向一边微微扯起了一下，手指再一次开始敲击键盘。看来他的决心已定。John松开手指，开始检查自己的武器，为接下来的行动作出准备。

“我会跟你一起去。”Harold一边打字一边说道。

“Harold，”John在开口的同时就意识到自己不可能成功将对方劝下。Harold的决心就如同一面混凝土的城墙，坚不可摧。

“如果有机会的话，我会尽可能的远离战场。”Harold告诉他，“但是我绝不会放任你去独自对抗这些。”

-TBC-

*注23：最低合法性交年龄（Age of Consent），又称“同意年龄”。一般在14-16岁之间。如果有人与低于此年龄的人进行性行为，不论对方同意与否，前者都需要负刑事责任。

*注24：原文“ aneurysm brought on by enphatic shock”，前一个单词是“动脉瘤”，后一个enphatic shock查不到，怀疑是作者的笔误。若有姑娘看得懂的话请务必告诉我！

*注27 原文top-secret clearance，的确是阅览机密文档的权限，但是这么翻上下文好像有点不对…

*注28 原文cooperative asset，翻得有点渣。

*注29：原文为Everyone’s relevant to someone. 对应POI原剧中的相关（relevant）和不相关（irrelevant）列表。


	4. Chapter 4

#

尽管Harold解开了对机器的限制，它也依旧坚守着‘沉默是金’的原则，除了一个社保号码之外，连一个子儿都不愿意多吐。那个社保号码的属于一个看似与Nathan毫无关系的女人，但是Harold调查了她的背景，从而发现她名下有一间可疑的临时住所，坐落在特里被特区的一栋工厂厂房里。在Harold黑进了那个街区上的监控摄像头之后，发现那间临时住所的门口停了一辆没有车牌的黑色SUV。

Harold负责开车。John在车上挨个清理自己四处收集来的枪支，然后给它们上膛。Harold脑海里的高墙又筑起来了，但是John还是能从缝隙中拉出一些属于对方的情绪：他依旧不怎么喜欢这些枪。Harold清楚自己正在步入一个什么样的世界；他既不期待奇迹的发生，也不希望John被杀死——尤为的不希望John被杀死（这个认知让John的后颈隐隐的烧了起来）——当然，他同样不希望Nathan或者他自己在这场混乱中丧命。尽管如此，他依旧保有对着枪支尽情抱怨和发牢骚的权利。

“别担心，Harold，它们只是工具，”John说，“就像你的机器一样。”

“工具的存在是有意义的，”Harold冷冰冰的回答道，眼睛盯着前方的路面：“机器的存在意义是为了保护他人。是为了拯救生命。”

“枪支也能做到相同的事情，”John说，“只要你找对了拿枪的人。”

“很不幸的是，Mr. Reese，关押着Nathan的那些人身上无疑也带着枪。而且他们的库存比你的充足多了。”

John若有所思的望着腿上的枪：“也许我们应该叫几个帮手来。”

“我们已经来不及雇用新的保镖了吧。”Harold说道。

“我指的并不是普通保镖。”John回答，“事实上，我心中的候选人是完全与之相反的存在呢。”

他们的目标建筑被两个安全系统保护着：第一个系统保护着这整个建筑，廉价而毫无新意，第二个围绕着地下室的系统则用了最顶尖的配置。Harold眼睛都不眨一下就破译了第一个系统，随后花了不到十分钟就把第二个系统给摧毁了。John久违的感觉到了不可置信。他对第二个系统有印象：一般来讲，破译者至少需要六个小时才能解除系统，这还是在使用特殊的电子设备的前提之下。

“啊，是的。”Harold的指尖在键盘上飞快地敲击着，“的确需要六个小时才能破译，如果我企图把整个软件都破坏掉的话。但是，这个系统的输入模块连接着系统的数据库——这为我们营造了一个薄弱点。这个漏洞在六个月前才被发现的，所以，正如我想的一样，这栋建筑里的系统还没来得及下载补丁。”

说话间，门上闪烁的灯光变成了绿色，门锁在一声轻微的响动之中打开。

John率先迈上了通往地下室的楼梯，Harold沉默的紧紧跟着他。楼梯尽头是一个宽阔而又空旷的长廊，被泛着绿光的白炽灯照亮着。长廊里堆满了各式各样的柳钉箱，甚至还有一个小型铲车。好在John很快就捕捉到了Nathan的思绪：他读到了疼痛，恐惧，担忧以及不可动摇的决心——然后他感应到了另一个熟悉的思想，并且堪堪避开了它。这让他果断的停了下来，伸出一只手去抓住Harold，然后毫不迟疑的带着对方回到了楼梯尽头。

“Nathan在这里，”他告诉Harold：“他还活着。”

“所以……？”Harold紧迫的问道，哪怕他正被John拖着走。

“这里还有另一个Sub。”John肃穆的回答：“他和我是同样的存在。”

Hersh刚才没能立刻感受到John的存在，大致是因为他正在全神贯注的解读Ingram的大脑。但是只要John稍有靠近，他一定会注意到的。更何况，事到如今Hersh肯定已经了解到了Harold的存在——Nathan无论如何都不可能将这件事情隐瞒这么久。

“Nathan还好吗？”Harold问道。

“这件事注定不可能成为他人生中最快乐的回忆，但是他还没有大碍。在他们对他做出什么终生性的损伤之前，我应该也能够得到一点预警。”John这么回到道。与此同时，他也在下意识地寻找把Harold送出去的方法，尽管他知道那是徒劳的：已经太晚了。他能感觉到好几个人正在从地面上接近这里，迫切地期盼着一场狩猎的开始。

“看来那通电话起作用了。”他告诉对方：“我们的救兵来了。”

“如果可以的话，我并不想把Decima称作‘救兵’。”Harold咕哝道。

“我情愿国安局对着他们开枪，而不是我们。”John回答他：“选一个箱子，然后躲到它们后面去。我把国安局的人引出来之后，就会回来掩护你。Decima和国安局可以率先联络一下感情。等我向你示意的时候，你就到Nathan所在的房间里帮他松绑，然后待在里面等到警报解除——我会给你信号。”

Harold沉默地点了点头。

John轻手轻脚的溜到长廊尽头的房门口，故意撞了撞Hersh的思绪：门内立即传来短促的咒骂声和脚步声。达到目的之后John迅速的躲到了一个箱子后面，离Harold的藏身之所很近，并且能够清晰地看到楼梯口。

当国安局的特工从房间里向外望的时候，Decima公司的第一个四人小队也正好小心翼翼的从楼梯上下来了。

五分钟之后，国安局以损失三名特工的代价拿下了Decima的整个先锋小队。与此同时，Greer也抵达了建筑外围，带着一拨新的战斗力。他们早已意识到，这是他们接近Harold的最后机会，所以在架势上颇有些背水一战的意味。Hersh必定也感受到了这些，因为他终于从房间里走了出来，身后跟着剩余的几个国安局特工。

John猛地把头转向Harold：快去！快去！

“也许我们应该聊一聊。”Greer站在楼梯上朝Hersh喊道。他的声音里带着强硬的意志力，企图影响Hersh的神智。如果站在那儿的是John的话，他会劝Greer给自己省省力气，但是Hersh压根懒得指出这一点。他直接瞄准了对方，然后开始朝着楼梯射击。又是一阵枪林弹雨。

这时Harold已经成功进入那个房间了。John稳稳的托着自己的枪，从半隐蔽的有利地势之中注视着这场战局。他能感受到Harold的愤怒与惊恐：那是一种苦涩的情绪，难以忍受而又万分清晰。我很快就会把你从这儿带出去了，Nathan。我很抱歉——我很抱歉。Harold已经开始用随身携带着的剪钳剪开Nathan手腕上的束缚了。

“我很遗憾，但是你们似乎处在劣势。”Greer又一次喊话道：“我有更多的同伴们正在赶过来的路上。”

Hersh没有答话，只是又一次精准的扣下扳机。他并不担心事态的发展，John终于姗姗的意识到了这一点。 Hersh一点儿都不担心。电光火石之间，John突然想通了原因——但是太迟了。

除了Greer所在的楼梯口，还有另一个入口也能通到他们所在的这个长廊——那个入口大概连接着更低一层的地下室，与楼梯口的位置截然相反。有一个人正从那儿朝他们走上来。那个人身上带着一种沉甸甸的威压，如同一场即将倾斜而下的雷雨：黑压压的云层里藏满雷电，强大到无法想象的地步。

军队级别的Dom，John惊恐的意识到。

同样感受到了这一点的Greer在这时也陷入了沉默。那个正在朝他们逼近的Dom毫无收敛之意的展示着自己的力量，半是炫耀半是警告，以至于这片区域之中的每个人，无论Dom还是Sub，都能清清楚楚的接收到同样的信息：危险逼近了。

没有任何预兆的，Decima的战力纷纷开始撤退，开始回避。John奋力朝着长廊尽头的房门跑去。他们的时间不多了。不，他不清楚他们是否有任何时间，是否有任何逃脱的机会。Nathan赤裸的双足血迹斑斑，需要靠着Harold的扶持上才能勉强跛行。

“我们必须赶快了！”John朝着他们喊道。

“在我看来，你们最好都站那儿别动。”一个女人的声音从他们身后传来。她的语气很是漫不经心，但是其中蕴含的意志力狠狠地给了John的肩胛骨一记重击。Nathan像个窒息之人一般，倒抽了一口气，下意识的畏缩身体，企图避开那股力量。Harold打量着他。

John满心绝望的转过身子，发现那声音的主人正带领着剩余的特工走进室内。她身材高大，身上的西装做工精良，一头长发尽数在脑后拢成一个发髻；她挂在脸上的表情似笑非笑，眼中却是千里冰封。Hersh走在她的右后方，那是与她结合了的Sub专属位置。而这就意味着——这意味着她就是Control。

John从其他人口中隐约听说过关于她的传闻。他们说她是美国情报局中心的那个黑洞，是国境内首屈一指的军队级Dom，是强大到足以以一敌十的存在；敌人反抗的意志在她眼中就如核桃外的那层薄壳一样不堪一击。

“哎呀，哎呀。”她说，“事情的发展真是越来越有趣了——Ingram先生，Hersh告诉我你其实并非机器的创造者。如果我猜的不错，那边那位神秘的Finch先生，才是机器真正的的创造者吧？”她将Harold上下打量了一番，继而再次微笑起来：“我很荣幸能够见到你。”

然后她看向John：“说真的，John，你是个比我想象中还要优秀的诱饵。”

Harold死死的盯着她，怀里还揽着Nathan：“所以John是对的。”他说：“你怎么能够做出这样的事——这一切。”语毕，他先是看向Nathan，看向折磨与疼痛在他身上留下的痕迹，然后看向John。最终，他的视线又回落在了Control身上：“为什么？”

“你是在认真发问的吗？”她轻蔑的发出一声冷哼，“自我们从你的机器那儿接收到号码开始算起，已经过去三年了，我们却丝毫没能弄清楚它是如何运作的。我们之所以按兵束甲，完全是因为那边的那位Nathan太吸引眼球了——如果像他这样的公众人物突然消失的话，事情会变得很麻烦，而政治家们不喜欢麻烦。所以说，当我发现他亲手把叛国之罪名扣到了自己头上的时候，我还以为自己是在做什么美梦呢！（30）”

“所以你就——扔出了一个Sub作为诱饵，企图以此抓住他的把柄？”Harold质问道：“尽管那个Sub长久以来都在忠心耿耿的为你效命？”

“原来你是个Dom啊，我几乎感觉不出这一点来。”她挑起一边的眉毛，打断了Harold： “没错，我当然是这么做的。如果我无法在关键时刻做出必要的判断，又怎么可能像现在这样，身居高位呢？”

“不，你依靠的并非决断，而是一个扭曲的人格。”Harold告诉她，声音之中带着一丝微不可闻的惊恐。在John的大脑里，对方的情绪被放大了。其中有一个想法比其余的都要强烈，既清晰又响亮，几乎无法忍受：我竟然把机器交给了这样的人……

Control没有试图与Harold争论：“说实在的，”她低头看着他，“John一向有些让人烦心。我欣赏他的力量，但是又有谁真心想要一个拥有独立思想的Sub呢？——这一点在机器身上也同样适用。”

“我。”Harold干巴巴地说到。

“哦？John是不是也在跟你玩儿过家家？”她用低沉而又甜腻的声音发问，薄薄的糖衣之下暗含嘲讽：“他对此非常在行呢——毕竟，他也是我们训练出来的人。看着一个强大如他的Sub为你屈膝下跪，感觉一定很好吧？但是，Harold，说到底，只有权与力能够决定笑到最后的那个人是谁。”

她朝Harold的方向微微倾了倾身子：“所以啊，当我要求John把你带到停在楼下的车里的时候，他会照做。然后，当我要求他把Nathan带回公寓，然后在那儿开枪杀死他，像一个危险的、没有与人联结的Sub会做的那样，他会照做。在那之后，当我要求他把枪口对准自己的脑袋，他也同样会照做的。”

John能够感觉到，在Control所吐露出的每一句话背后，都隐藏在微弱的、充满恶意的意念。真正的命令还未下达，她身体里喜好施虐的特质就已经雀雀欲试（31）。但所有的恶意都没能触及到John。它们左右四散，避开他的身体，如同击中了一堵无形中架在他周围的玻璃幕墙。Harold死死的盯着Control；他思维中的那堵高墙背后，厌恶正在逐渐转变为另一种情绪。变成愤怒。

她还在低着头，继续朝他微笑。但是很快，那个笑容就动摇了。她微微皱起了眉毛。她还是无法穿透Harold的思维，但是她身后的Hersh微微站直了身子，逐渐紧绷起来。他也能稍微感觉到不对的地方了。

John远远地看着他们。伴随着对现状迟来的认知，他的恐惧已经开始消散。他几乎忍不住笑出声来，或者举起手臂去抓捕空气中的光芒——一股强大的力量正在他们的头顶上聚集着，如同一颗突然绽放出耀眼光芒的行星。Harold并没有身陷于危机之中。Harold一点危险都没有。

Harold也是军队级别的。Harold比她还要强大。

“女士。”Hersh急迫的说道，声音嘶哑。但她的脸色已经变了。现在，她终于开始明白事实了。她从Harold身边后退了一步。房间里其他的特工全都跪在地上，双手抱着头，就连属性为Dom的那些也一样。

John像一匹野狼一样微笑起来：他们这样做也无济于事。Harold仍然会把他们尽数抹杀——

John猛地跨出一步，来到Harold身侧。Harold眼睛里毫无神采，瞳孔放大，如同两块玻璃。他现在释放出来的力量已经足以杀死任何人了，但他还是没有停下来的意思；他的思维全然专注于这份纯粹的、被Dom的天性所引发的愤怒：Control威胁到了他的子民，John和Nathan。她甚至威胁到了他本人——更有甚者，她也是一个强大的Dom，。她的力量足以另Harold感觉到真正的威胁，足以激发出他身上自我保护和保护他人的本能。Harold准备拼尽自己的全力，而他的‘全力’强大到让人无法想象。John也在微微颤抖着，哪怕他接触到的只是这份力量的余波。

Harold会杀了她。不止是她。他还会杀了Hersh，她身后的五个特工，以及走廊里那两个隶属于Decima的人——他们之所以留在原地，是因为被Control进入房间时布下的那道命令波及到了。Harold会杀死这些人中的每一个，然后等一切都了结之后，他会意识到自己做了些什么——

想要引起Harold的注意是很困难的事情。John知道Harold想要他们死，立刻就死。John的手在颤抖。他只能勉强用手指扫过Harold的手背，力道轻的不能再轻，以此乞求Harold注意到他。那是一个渺小得几乎让人感觉不到的动作，但是深陷于怒火之中的Harold却缓缓地转过头来，看向他。John轻柔的对他说：“你知道她是错的。你知道我不会那样做的。”

Harold死死的盯着他，面上依旧是一片空白。这让John不禁吞咽了一下。这是违反常理的，他知道自己接下来想做的这件事是违反常理的；恐惧与渴望在他的心中交战。但除此之外，他已经想不出其他的办法了，想不出任何足以撬开Harold的心门的办法了。

John在Harold的脚边跪了下来。他伸出手，逐一握住了Harold看上去毫无生气的双手，然后将它们缓缓搭在自己的双腕之上。就这样，他垂下眼睛，对那个人说：“我是你的。”

这不该起作用的。他正拼命地把自己送向Harold，朝他扑去，肉身撞在他面前那堵坚固的玻璃壁上，然后顺着壁面滑下去，不停地不停地下滑。而他身下什么都没有，只有一个无底的深渊。他已经亲手放弃了组成他的人格的一切，在下坠的尽头只有一片永恒的虚无等待着他。Dom必须邀请，而Sub必须服从，否则就必须承受打破常规的代价。

John正在下坠，整个世界向内坍塌——直到Harold的双手向内收紧，回握住了他的手腕。

“啊，”Harold说道：“啊，你是。”

随即，他的力量毫无保留的从深渊底部呼啸而上，将那片虚无之填满，接纳了John下落的身躯，让他漂浮于其中，头昏目眩，慵懒如同漂浮在海面上的一缕阳光。

不可置信的，这种感觉竟然比以前的任何一次都好。这不仅仅是宽慰，不仅仅是欢愉；这是承诺，Harold承诺他给予的这些东西永远都不会被再次被人夺走。这是庇护所，是一张诱人的毯子，是一个在寒风里劈啪作响的壁炉。尽管John已经在那片温暖之中舒舒服服的躺了下来，连接着室外冷洌清新的空气的那扇门还在那儿。无须言语，他却已经了解Harold的心意：Harold并不打算强求他永远的臣服，并不打算要求他交出所有。他不想要任何John不愿意给的。John可以随时推开离开，也可以随时回来：他是被渴望的。

狂喜之中，泪水不断地顺着他的脸颊滑落，止也止不住。模模糊糊的，John听到远处的Control发出被微弱的、喉咙被卡住的声音。她别开了自己的脸，没有看向他们的方向。Harold的愤怒已经不再笼罩在这个空间之上，但他周身的那堵高墙如同古时城墙一般轰然倒塌，将他那被结合期所引发的力量全然显露了出来。其他的Dom们都背靠墙壁、努力向后缩着，企图保留自己的神智。

“Harold。”Nathan以一种古怪的语调说道。

“哦，抱歉，你说什么？”Harold以一种明显神游天外的语气回答。他在Nathan身边设了一层屏障，但是他并没有为在场其他人的舒适程度多费心神。他以两只手指轻柔的触摸John的面颊。John朝他微笑，依旧晕头晕脑的。John的一小部分神智还在追踪房间里的每一个人和每一把枪，但是他并没有多操心，因为那些人已经被碾压了，完全处于被掌控的状态之下。

唯一重要的是，Harold正低头看着他，带着十二分的欣喜，以及他停留在John的颚骨上的指尖。John微微向后倾了倾自己的脑袋，以便他的喉咙能够更好地暴露出来，以一种引诱的姿态。他甚至伸手多解开了一颗扣子。Harold低低的感叹了一声，指尖贴着John脖子的曲线一路下滑，引得John不住地颤抖着。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。哦，Harold也喜欢这里——他的嘴巴。

“Harold，” Nathan再度开口，顺便用手碰了碰Harold的肩膀：“我们应该离开这里了。”

“嗯……”Harold回答道，模糊不明的，眼睛依旧停留在John的嘴唇上。但是Nathan补了一句：“你也不想让他的第一次在这里吧？”

这句话引得Harold眨了眨眼，四下环顾了一番，终于想了他们的处境，满涨的情绪逐渐平复了下来。

John叹了一小口气，垂下了勾在衬衣的纽扣上的手指。然后他迅速站了起来，抢在Hersh把枪口对准Harold之前转过身子，用枪口对准Control。

“这看起来并不是一个好主意，不是吗？”John说道。Harsh定住了，小心谨慎的朝Control望去，无声的寻求对方的指示。

女人也从震惊中缓了过来。此时她直直的盯着John的枪口，内心暴怒：一个Sub正拿枪指着他，而她竟然无法命令他将之放下。John能够感受到她处于临界点的愤怒与耻辱，毕竟她在众目睽睽之下（大部分人都是她的手下）被彻底碾压了。但是除此之外，John还能感受到一丝强烈的恐惧。

她受过训练，而Harold没有。当Harold从实打实的狂怒之中缓过来之后，她的经验理应在当下给她放手一搏的资本，但是就纯粹的力量而言，她在此之前从未遇到过比自己更加强大的对手。

Harold已经不再看她，转而向Nathan伸出援手；迫在眉睫的危机似乎都已经尽数过去了。她开始说服自己尽可能避开这场战斗。只要Harold不得寸进尺，她可以放他们走——暂时而言。当下的时机可不能算理想。日后一定会有更好的机会——

John谨慎地将自己挡在Control和Harold之间——后者已经开始支撑着Nathan往出口处移动了。Hersh依旧紧紧地盯着他们不放，但他握枪的手已经微微放松了。只要Control的意愿不在此，他便无法扣下扳机，哪怕他知道此时是除掉Harold的最好时机。

倒退出房间的时候，John忍不住朝Hersh露出了一个志得意满的笑容，因为他知道对方能够读懂他的意思：我的Dom比你的要厉害！

然后他顺手拉上了门。

-TBC-

*注30：“叛国罪”指的是Nathan把笔记本卖给Decima这件事。  
*注31：原句为： John could tell there was a tiny, vicious push behind every sentence, sadistic prep for the real commands.


	5. Chapter 5

#

他们首先把Nathan安顿在了自己家中，叫了一队医护人员，然后离开了。“我会联络其他的保镖，但这都不过是为了安全起见，”John告诉Harold：“她不会再派人威胁Nathan了——在很长一段时间里，她都无法面对自己当时所流露出的懦弱。就算她有所打算，也会是冲着你的命来。并且她会选择远距离阻击，以及她不介意事后随手清除掉的人。”

“好吧，如果你是这么认为的话。”Harold回答道。他依旧为Nathan的安全怀有忧虑，但是对方的确暂时脱离了危险。现在，他的心中只剩下唯一一个强烈的渴望：把John带回去，带回——家。

John使劲吞咽了一下。他同样感受到了对方的渴望，以及那些没有明言的东西：在Harold的脑海中，他的家也同样是属于John的；John是家这个概念的一部分。

“我不会有事的。”Nathan把冰袋从脑袋上移开了，如此说道，“去吧，把他从这儿带出去吧，Harold。你已经让这个可怜的男人等的够久了，我发誓他的四周的空气都在颤抖晃动。”

“啊……”Harold把担忧的眼神转到了John的身上，而后者在得到许可之后拉着Harold的手腕将他朝门口拖去。Harold在这个过程中顽强的转过头来，说：“Nathan，我明天给你打电话——”

“后天，”John示意。

“——我后天再打。”Harold朝室内喊道。当时他们已经跨出门了。

John将他们的车弃之不顾，招了一辆的士将他们直接带回了图书馆。他走在前面，三步化作两步的泡上了台阶，尽自己最快的速度给Bear喂了吃食。这时，Harold终于赶上他了，嘴上说着：“我们完全可以找一家酒店的——”

但是Harold的内心却远远没有嘴上那么果断。这一次，他不想停下。他喜欢图书馆，因为这个图书馆是他的。图书馆远远不如他的豪华公寓套房精致大气，但是这里的床垫也足够两个人睡了；高大的书架从四周环绕着他们，投下模糊不清的影子，像一个狭小却私密的空间，与世隔绝。

所以John忽视了他的话，在往内室前进的途中就开始致力于扒掉Harold身上的衣服——好吧，Harold，托你的福，现在他知道那件衬衫的用料是高密度针织的进口丝绸了，但他依旧不在乎——然后将对方推向床垫之上。Bear不满的叫声从John顺手踢上的门外传来，但是John同样忽视了它。

John渴望做任何Harold想做的事情，但是Harold想要一切。他躺在床垫上，以愉悦又期待的眼光注视着正在脱衣服的John，头脑里思考了一长串截然不同的可能性，几乎看不到尽头。

John曾经所遇到的任何一个Dom都只想……只想凶狠的操他，似乎想要用他们的肉体去弥补精神上的空缺。但是Harold，Harold想要他的一切。他并非只是口头上说说罢了：他想要感受John体内的力量，他的爆发力——动态的美——Harold对这一切的渴望，正如他对‘索取’的渴望一样多。

“啊，”John急促的喘了一口气，正在急切的把自己从上衣的桎梏中解救出来，“你是认真的吗？我可从来都没有——”

“从来都没有？”Harold感叹道，声音一下子拔高了。哦，是的，那就是它了吧。他想看着John的脸，然后标记他的第一次——

John呻吟了一声，然后爬到了Harold的身上。

#

John从来都没有做过这个，但这并不重要；每当他以正确的方式移动自己的双手和身体，他都能清晰地感觉到那些动作所点燃的每一簇火苗，带出的每一丝颤抖。Harold会以含糊不清的声音对她加以鼓励，并且在John上下起伏的臀部下发出充满愉悦的叹息。他完完全全的放松了下来，脑海里坚固的高墙全都彻底解体，抽丝剥茧般让隐藏于其中的强大力量逐渐暴露在眼前。

John急促地吸了一口气：他仿佛浑身赤裸，站在一个波涛汹涌的大瀑布底部，或是身处于暴风雨之眼，或是置身于一个隐秘而炎热的雨林深处，被湿漉漉的、轻轻颤着的深绿色树叶所环绕；他深深地向后仰起脑袋，皮肤下的每一个感官细胞都清醒着、活跃着，带来微微的刺痛感。

“天啊。”Harold说，眼睛微微的眯着，将附在John皮肤上的双手顺着他的身体两侧上下移动，带来温暖的触感：“John，如果这太多了——”

“不，”John回答，在那双手下微微弓起身子，更加贴近它们：“不。”

啊，是了。Harold也从未与任何人做过这个。在此之前他从未全然打开过自己，因为他厌恶让另一半被他的力量所全然压制——John弯下腰去轻轻吸允Harold的耳朵；这令对方吃惊地颤动了一下。

“相信我，”他轻柔地朝Harold的耳廓中吐息道：“这很完美。”

Harold呻吟了一声，将手指探入了John的头发，然后紧紧地抓住它们。

John在床上做好了万全的准备，每一下都让Harold进入得很深，动作缓慢而稳定，每一次都让他们双方浑身颤抖。John不要询问Harold的感受：他知道那感觉很好，非常好。他将自己打开得很深，奢靡地晃动着臀部。

这场性爱并不是他所有性幻想的化身——他做梦都没有想象过性能够如此美好，从未能够说服自己，世界上还存在着这样的美好。（33）它超出了‘完美’的界限，几乎让人无法承受。他的眼睛里开始有泪水在聚集，并且几乎无法呼吸；Harold的力量像仿佛成了实体化的压力，还在他的四周不断攀升。

“是的，”Harold轻声道：“是的，就是现在了。”他的拇指轻轻擦过John的手腕，像一道无声的命令。

极大的幸福感让John的身体颤抖着；他打开了自己，向内拉扯，于是Harold——Harold就像瀑布的洪流一般淹没了他，充满了他，以至于John笑得无法自己，几乎喘不过气来。他的灵魂似乎被那一道洪流全然冲出了体外，在宇宙中无尽的漂浮着。

John从Harold身上滑了下来，重重地倒在了后者身旁，如同一个逆着水流爬上河滩的人一般，浑身颤抖，笑声不住，胸膛猛烈地上下起伏着，喘得上气不接下气。在这几分钟之间，他射了出来——准确的时刻却全然记不起来。他的四肢都颤抖得太过厉害，以至于他无法将自己的身体撑起来。

“天哪，”他说，声调比往常要高：“天哪，Harold。”

他翻了个身，改为侧躺在床上，用脸贴着Harold的颈部。Harold伸出一只手环住他的身体，主动将他搂紧了些。

“John，我最珍爱的。”Harold喃喃道，声音同样低哑，显得心满意足。他对John所做的一切是那么的喜爱：不仅仅是对John的身体，还有John那令人惊叹的回应——他以一种无可挑剔的优雅承受了Harold的一切——John低低的呻吟着，浑身发颤，又一次沉浸在了高超的余韵之中。

Harold继续用手指抚摸了一会儿John的头，以此另对方更加舒适的恢复过来。高潮所带来的强烈而明亮的光已经开始缓缓消散，第一次结合所带来的狂野风暴也逐渐平静了下来；意识之海重归成了平稳的模样。但是，他们二人之间的联结却依旧还在，如同一条紧紧缠绕在John手臂上的金属链条，将他引向链条的彼端——在那里的，是一个永恒不变的锚。

John将他的脑袋搁在Harold的肩膀上，企图说服自己他刚刚所做之事是正确的。可他依旧记得堕入深渊的恐惧感，记得那个渴望将他吞噬的空虚之洞。不过，Harold说什么都不会让他被深渊吞没的。Harold不可能这么做，哪怕那是John所希望的也一样。

“怎么了吗？”Harold小声地问。

John努力地吞咽了一下。他未经允许就从Harold那里取走了对方刻意未曾给予他的东西——Harold没有主动发出邀请是有原因的。于是他强迫自己说了出来：

“我知道你从未想过要与他人结合，我知道的……”他的喉咙正在企图阻止那些音节逃窜出来。John移开目光，盯着Harold身后的书架上的一本书——《钛的应力性折损》（34）——并将标题上的字母一个一个地拆分开来，逐字辨识，企图不去想自己正在说的话的内容：“等你有了一个新的身份，在某个地方安顿下来之后，你若想切断这个——”

Harold的手突然发力，仅仅抓住他脖颈的底部：  
“绝不，”他说，声音里的怒火紧跟着每一个音节，仿佛要将它们烧得卷曲起来才罢休。

John听到这个回答，彻底失去力量一般靠着对方，如蒙大赦。

他们的脸颊相对，轻轻的相触。Harold深呼吸了几次，用稍微平静了一些的语气说道：“当你倾尽所有、只为了将你自己强行献给我的时候，我就不再对你的心意抱有怀疑了。我想的猜测还算得上合情合理？”

“是的。”John温顺的同意道。

“很好。”Harold回答：“这个话题就到此为止吧。”

“没问题，”John告诉他：“只是想再确认一下。”

Harold的怒火消失了，重新放松下来，拇指轻轻地顺着John的喉咙上下滑动，安抚一般：“事实上，你错了。”他说：“在接上来的日子里，我会比以往更加的需要你。”

John猛然抬起头，一时间有些惊讶，却很快理解了对方的言下之意：“Harold，责任并不在你——”

“不，它在我。”Harold简单的道：“Nathan一直都是正确的那一个。如果我动用了机器去救他，我就无法对其他需要帮助的人视为不见。”他伸出手，轻柔地触碰John的面颊：“并且，我认为你会乐意帮助我。”

John能够感受到自己的唇角开始不由自主的颤抖、上扬，最终定型成一个无可救药的笑容。巨大的幸福感让他感觉到眩晕，于是他没有回答，转而低下头去给了对方一个吻。Harold确实需要他。Harold决定告别那种隐蔽如苦行僧一般的生活——John能够看出来，他不想再重复过往的日子了。他一直都抑制着自己的力量，害怕变成自己所厌恶的那种人。但他现在不再为此而感到恐惧不安了。就像现在，Harold并没有再一次将自己完完全全的包裹起来：他正研究着自己的力量，尝试性的舒展它，企图为它找到一个合适的用途。

“我们可能需要增强一下防御措施。”John舒展开身体，将自己包裹在Harold的力量所带来的暖流之中：“我还会需要几个助手。Nathan站在明处，把需要露面的事情都推给他会很方便；但我们在司法机关里多找几个帮手也不会有什么坏处。”

“一切都按照你的想法来办。”Harold回答。

John又一次将头迈进了Harold的肩膀：他会去做他最为擅长的工作，他的能力被自己的Dom全然信任着。并且，这个Dom值得他交付性命——值得John为了他而粉身碎骨，也值得John为了他而继续活在这个世界上。他深深地呼出一口气。那几乎像一声呜咽。

“John。”Harold柔情满满的呼唤道，将他拉近了些。Harold简直希望他能够更加年轻一些，因为这样他就能够——

John打了个颤。

“求你了。”John不由自主的说道。他不知道自己能否在这么短的时间之内再来一轮，但这是他无法克制自己的渴望。他想要这个，非常非常想要。

Harold低低的呻吟了一声：“我不能确定……”但是，哦，John——“好吧，也许只是一次的话……”

“好的，”John对他说：“好的，Harold。”他能够做到的。只要是Harold的愿望，他无论什么一定能够做到的。

END

*注33：意译，原句为：It wasn't every fantasy he'd ever had; it was the ones he hadn't had, the ones he'd never been able to convince himself to believe in for long enough to get off.

*注34：书名为“Stress Fractures In Titanium”,欢迎指正


End file.
